The New Neighbor
by atth99
Summary: She's new in town and she just happens to get in the middle of a relationship tearing them apart. What happens then? who will fight with who?what?time started over?
1. The New Neighbor

Hi this is my second fan fiction story. My first isn't that good but you can go ahead and read that one too if you want. Well here's my fan fic. Oh by the way, I want to know what high school Kagome goes to. Can you please tell me?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, even though I wish I did. I only own my candy that I'm eating right now. **Crunch** yum!

Inuyasha's house

He just found out that there was going to be a new neighbor moving in across the street. He didn't really care as much because he was the most popular guy at school. It had been just a few weeks since school started and they had tons of homework. He hated it, even though he got straight A's.

It was 6:30 A.M. and his alarm went off. "Mmm," he groaned, "already! I don't want to go." _Beep Beep Beep "_ALRIGHT DAMN IT! I'M UP!" He hit the snooze button and got his clothes and went to the bathroom. He came out 20 minutes later with his hair combed. He was wearing kaki jeans and a white shirt with white tennis shoes. He went down stairs and put some cereal into a bowl full of milk.

After 10 minutes of breakfast, he got up and put his dishes into the dishwasher. He went to get his backpack when he heard some screaming and yelling. He looked out the window and saw a beautiful young girl about his age running out of a house (the new neighbor) crying. "_I wonder who that is," he thought. _

He got out and locked the door. _I wonder if Shessomoru (sp?) got in last night. Hm oh well._ He climbed down the steps and went towards the bus stop. When he got there, he saw her. The same girl he saw earlier coming out of the house crying. He walked over to her and asked her, "Hi, I'm Inuyasha. What's your name?" "Huh? Oh! Hi, I'm Kagome." she answered.

"I live right across from you if you haven't noticed." _What! What am I saying? Of course she didn't notice she ran outside crying!_ "Yeah I have. Everyone that came to my house couldn't stop talking about you. About how lucky I am to live right across from you. You're pretty popular."

"Ah, yeah, well, umm." He was embarrassed and he knew he was blushing._ What' the matter with me. I never felt this way when I'm with the other girls. _M_aybe it's because her hair is up and she's wearing tight clothes._ It's as if she knew what he was saying to himself she started blushing herself and started to giggle. She never giggled. Never in her life. She has only smiled or laughed but never giggled.

They both heard the bus coming so they just kept quiet. When they got on the bus, all the seats were taken except for one seat next to Kikyou (Inuyasha's girlfriend) and Kouga. Inuyasha sat next to Kikyou and Kagome next to Kouga.

"Hi, I'm Kouga." "Hi, I'm Kagome." "You are the most beautifulest girl I've ever met."

" You better stop before _she _finds out Kouga," said a boy named Hiro warned him.

"Who's _she?" _Kagome asked. "Umm, she's umm, uhh," he couldn't think of what to say until Inuyasha answered for him, "_She _is Kouga 's _girlfriend." "_Oh," was all she could say.

When they finally arrived at school, Kagome went straight towards the office, but the thing is, she didn't know where it was. She asked various people but all would say was, "figure it out yourself" or "Find it yourself." When Inuyasha heard people say that he said to Kikyou, "I've got to go. I'm late to one of my classes." She replied, "But school doesn't start until 30 more minutes."

"I know but I got this tutoring thing I've got to go to." "Why don't you just miss it? I mean your smart no matter if you get tutoring." "I know but I've got to go to it or I'll get killed by my fucking brother. He doesn't want me to miss things I have to go to (of course that was a lie because his brother was never cared about him)"

"Ok well I'll see you later." She gave him a kiss on the lips and left with her friends. When he was sure she was gone he went towards Kagome. "Hi again. Do you need any help?" "Hi. As a matter of fact, I do. Can you show me where the office is?" "Back or front?" "Huh?"

"Back or front office?" "I have no clue. I'm just suppose to go to an office to get my schedule." "Ahh that would be back office. Follow me." He felt like a geek just saying that and she probably thought so to.

When they finally got there. She entered with him and asked the secretary for her schedule. "Name please." "Kagome Huragashi(sp?)," she answered. "Here you go." The secretary gave her a piece of paper and then she got up and left. "Well what do you have first?" Inuyasha asked. "Umm I've got AP math first. Then I've got History, then gym, then English, then Science, and then I've got Speech.

"Wow that's cool." "What is?" "You've got the same exact schedule as me." "Cool." " Well we better go and get your stuff before school starts. What's your locker number?" "It's 99254." "Well that's weird. Mine is 99253. Looks like we are kind of locker buddies (I know this sounds dumb and stupid but remember you wanted to read this. I didn't make you.)."

She never knew a guy that was not only popular but couldn't say anything not stupid to her. She knew she wasn't beautiful so why bother talking to her. She felt jealous that he had a girlfriend. He was very sweet and sizzling HOTT! _Did I just say that? No that couldn't be. I'm jealous over a boy? Hm. Maybe I am. Oh well I better pay attention, my first class is coming up around the corner._

They entered and Inuyasha took a seat near the back. She thought she should follow but then she remembered she needed to introduce herself to the teacher. The bell rang and the teacher came in. "Well you must be the new student Kagome. Class, I'd like to introduce you to Kagome."

Well here's the end to this chapter. I hope I get a lot more reviews on this story than my first. Well R&R. Bye for now!


	2. A study lesson

A study lesson

Well sorry I haven't updated lately. I've been working on my first story and now I'm working on this one. Thank you to my reviewers. Cookie for each of you.

I forgot to tell you that Inuyasha is a hanyou (sp?) but he has this spell thing so know one knows except for Kikyou. Kagome is miko but doesn't know it yet.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I've been wishing so hard.

It was like that the whole day. First they would introduce her to the class, and then ignored her. They wouldn't ask her if she knew how to do the work. They just gave her the work. She was trying to get inuyasha's attention all day but not other than his girlfriend Kikyou had to always be in the way and start to kiss him. Of course she didn't know her name, but she would in the matter of minutes.

School was almost over, and they were in still in speech class. _Only 5 more minutes,_ thought Kagome,_ almost time for this nightmare is over. _As if she spoke too soon, Kikyou towards her, "Bitch. He's mine so keep your paws off." "Huh?" said Kagome confused.

"You heard me," she put her face in Kagome's face and said, "I saw the way you looked at him. That's why I kept kissing him, to get him not to look at you." "I'm not doing anything. Do you think I'm trying to get him to break up with you?" "Uh! So you are trying to get him to break up with me. Inuyasha!"

"Yeah?" he said running towards her. "Oh hey Kagome." "You know this bitch!" she said bitterly. "What? How is she a bitch, Kikyou?" "So your on her side? Your suppose to be on mine!" "Kikyou, I'm not on anyone's side? I just met her today. She's my new neighbor I told you about."

"Oh the one you said _if it's a girl she can go fuck herself if it's a guy he can keep his hands off of my woman." _ She emphasized the word _my woman_ so that Kagome would know he really cared about her.

"Uh…" was all he could say. He was embarrassed. He forgot he said that and Kikyou just had to say it in front of Kagome. "Come on Kikyou, let's get away from this bitch," said Kagura (this is my story so deal with it). "Fine. Inuyasha you will be at my house later today like you promised, right?" she, now turning to him, said.

"Yeah, sure." Then the bell rang. He watched her leave. He noticed something. He noticed that Kikyou never went towards her locker after sixth period. He was about to investigate when Kagome went passed him. "Uh, Kagome?" "What do you want? Oh don't tell me, you don't just want me to fuck myself but to do your dog too."

"About that, I'm sorry. I-'' "Save it. I don't want to hear your pity." " But Kagome, I'm really-" "I said no. I don't want to hear it." " Fine. How about I help you with your homework." "Umm…. What about Kikyou?" "Forget about her. She'll get over it."

"It's not like I'll be grounded from her." She giggled. Oh how Inuyasha loved her giggle. It wasn't like Kikyou's. Her's was a cold, deadly giggle. Kagome's was sweet and gentle.

"How about in an hour so you can tell your parents." "Umm.." "It is alright, right?" "Well, my parents don't actually care they……" "I see… you can tell me when your ready." "Ok….." "How about we go now, if that's alright?" "Yeah, it is." "Then lets go to our lockers first and then we'll get on the bus and go to my house." "But…" "Yeah?"

"We'll have to do it quick when we're going to your house. They don't like me going to other people's house's." "Do they not trust you? I mean it's not like we're going to do anything wrong or anything. It's just a study lesson." "Tell that to my parents." "Ok. I will." "WHAT?!" "What so wrong about that? I'll tell them." "No, just forget about it."

"Ok, if you say so." They went towards their lockers and got their stuff. They got on the bus and the bus was fully loaded. There were more people on after than before school. Kikyou didn't ride the bus since she had basketball practice (did I forget to mention that? Oops sorry. Now you know).

So there was the seat Kikyou and he sat at but since she wasn't here Kagome could sit there. He led her to the middle of the bus. She saw that he was waiting for her to take the seat next to the window. She didn't mind since she loved sitting next to the window. She took a seat.

"Looks like Inuyasha is cheating on Kikyou," said Hiro. "No, I'm just letting her sit there you bastard," replied Inuyasha with some anger in it. "You sure? You sure you're not taking her home and doing her, then doing Kikyou right after that?" " Oh my gosh," mumbled Kagome so low that no one heard her except Inuyasha. "Uh…. oh look here's our stop, come on Kagome."

"Such in a hurry to do her, huh?" "Shut the hell up! If u you knew what you were saying, you wouldn't be talking," replied Kagome. There were "ooh"s and "oh you just got told"s. Inuyasha was surprised by her anger. As was she, she never cussed. Until now. They both got off and went (in a hurry) to inuyasha's house. When they entered his house she was at awe.

Cherry wood floor, big screen TV., a huge couch, a ps2 with some games scattered near it, and a whole lot more. It was beautiful. " Wow. This place is beautiful." " Thanks. I kind of forgot to put away my ps2 and games this morning. Come on I'll show you to my room. We can study in there." "Ok," she said kind of shyly. _Oh no. _In_ his room. That sounds bad._

She followed him upstairs, waiting to see what would happen, thinking about what was going to happen. His room was almost like the living room. Big screen TV., king sized bed, huge stereo, an xbox with games, cherry wood floor, and posters of bands hanged up on the wall.

"Well, we didn't have any homework in any class today except for Speech. And it's a 1000 word essay on our emotions." "Oh yeah. I forgot about that. Well, let's get started."

**1 hour later**

"Finished," they both said at the same time. "Well, looks like we both finished at the same time. Is there anything you need me to teach you?" "Umm.. no. I got it thanks. Umm…. Thank you for helping me. I think I've got to go. I don't want to waste your time." "Your not wasting it, there's nothing else to do so……. yeah." "Yeah……well, bye I guess….." "How about we tell each other stuff, I mean, we just met and if we tell stuff to each other we can become better friends." "Alright, umm… you go first"

"Well, there's nothing to say…..ask me a question then I'll answer it." "Ummm…. Do you have any brothers or sisters?" "Umm.. I have brother, but he's never home. Ok my turn.. what about you?" " No…I'm an only child." "Oh, have your parents ever thought about having another?"

"I don't know. I… I've never asked." She sounded sad and upset when she said it but he thought it wouldn't good to ask that. "Well, how about we play some xbox or ps2." "Ok." "Since we're in here how about we play some Halo 2?" "Wow, you have Halo 2?" "Yeah. Do you like Halo 2?" "Are you kidding? I love Halo 2." "Ok then, let's play."

They played for about an hour. They kept switching games on and on. It was about 8:30 until Inuyasha said, "Shit." "What?" "I had to be at kikyou's half an hour ago. She's going to be furious." "Oh. I'm sorry that was my fault. I've got to go." She got up got her stuff and was about to go downstairs when a pair of hands stopped her.

"You don't have to go. I'll stay. You're a lot more fun than Kikyou. All she does is sit around and talk, not that I don't like it, it's just that I want to do something more exciting than talk. Don't think that's all we do. We…. Well…..kiss but that's not important right now." She was thinking about Kikyou. How much she wanted her to disappear so she could have Inuyasha to herself.

_Am I losing my mind? I'm threatening a girl I barely even know and isn't here, she thought._ "and I like you." _WHAT!?!?!? Did he just say that or was I just saying that in my mind? "_Say that again." "Huh?" "That last part." "Oh. I like you." _He has a girl friend so he wouldn't like me like me. Maybe I should ask. No, I'll sound desperate. _

&&&&&&&

I thought about stopping here but why not just a little further. I mean since you're reading this, you must like it so I'll keep going.

&&&&&&&

**BRING. BRING.**

"I'll get that." He went down stairs and picked the phone. "Hello." "WHY ARE YOU HOME?!YOUR SUPPOSE TO BE AT MY HOUSE" "Oh my gosh. It's her isn't it?"  
He nodded. "I'm sorry. Umm….. I've got to go bye." She left before he could respond.

_Damn it, he though, I didn't want her to leave._ "WHAT THE HELL IS TAKING YOU SO LONG?!?!?" he forgot she was on the line so he hung up. "Wait…. Kagome…..shit she's gone." He went back inside and started watching T.V."

As Kagome left the house, she didn't want to go inside her own house. She was scared; she didn't want to know what her parents to do to her. As she entered through her door, everything was quiet. Maybe they went somewhere. As she entered the kitchen, there was a sticky note on the frig. It said: _went to none of your business. Do your homework and go to bed. Be back very late. _Well at least they weren't home. They wouldn't know that she went to a guy's house and stayed there for about 2 hours.

It was about 2:30 in the morning when the phone rang. "Hello?" "What you mean _hello_? What happened to the Higurashi's residents, Kagome speaking? Well?" "Who is this? And why are you calling me at this time?" "You don't even recognize your own best friends voice? Well, looks like I'm not going to visit you anymore." "Kyo? Is that really you?" "In the flesh.….. well you know what I mean."

" Oh my gosh! Hey what's up?" "You didn't answer my question." "Oh well, I'm not really making any friends down here so…..yeah." "Aww well guess what?" "What?" "I'm coming down there. I'm on the plane right now. My pops bought me an apartment down there so I'm going to your school. You can live with me. I don't want you to be around your parents (I'll tell you in another chapter about her parents) you know how they are."

"Yeah I know. Ok maybe I will." "No, you will. Well, I'll let you go to sleep. See you tomorrow at school." "K, bye" "Bye"

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Once again, it was 6:30 and the alarm clock went off, but this time Inuyasha was in a better mood. "I wonder why I' such in a good mood this morning," he asked himself aloud." He got in the shower and minutes later he came out wearing black baggy pants and a black shirt. He couldn't wait to see Kagome today. He didn't know why but he just did.

As he walked towards the bus stop, he didn't see her there._ I hope nothing happened to her, he thought._ The bus arrived and she still wasn't there. He was beginning to worry about her. "Why did you hang up on me, damn it?" "What?" he asked Kikyou. He could tell that she was getting angry at him for not listening to her. "Why did you hang up on me? How could you do that to your baby?"

He hated when she said that. It was like they were married when they weren't. It wasn't that he didn't like her but he just wasn't ready for a commitment.

Sorry but I had to stop here if I wanted to update. Hope you like it.


	3. Gym class part 1

Thank you for waiting for me. I'm sorry if I kept you waiting for so long. I've missed all of ya'll. I miss my reviews, my reviewers and, of course, writing my story. Well, like I said, I'm going to make as many chapters as I can. You know, I am doing two stories with as many chapters as I can, so I don't think you'll get a lot. Well, on with the story.

Disclaimer: Why won't anyone give me Inuyasha? WAAAAAA!!!!!!!I WANT INU!!!!!

-------------Last time-------------

As he walked towards the bus stop, he didn't see her there._ I hope nothing happened to her, he thought._ The bus arrived and she still wasn't there. He was beginning to worry about her. "Why did you hang up on me, damn it?" "What?" he asked Kikyou. He could tell that she was getting angry at him for not listening to her. "Why did you hang up on me? How could you do that to your baby?"

He hated when she said that. It was like they were married when they weren't. It wasn't that he didn't like her but he just wasn't ready for a commitment.

-------------Now-------------

At least not with her. He felt like he had to do everything she said when he wanted someone that would at least let him do something's that he wanted to do. Someone like Kagome. She played xbox and ps2 with him unlike Kikyou, she wouldn't lift a finger to play anything that included electronics that ringed and dinged or any of somewhat noises that would annoy her. She was only the type to cuddle (kissing and……..well kissing) and shopping.

"Well, you still haven't answered me? Why did you hang up on me?" she said with a bit of hurt in her voice. By now they were on the bus, sitting in "their" seat. "Maybe it's because Inuyasha brought Kagome to his house to do her and he doesn't want you to know so he can do you later," said Hiro from behind their seat.

" WHAT?!?!?!?!?!" yelled Kikyou. "ARE YOU JOKING?!?!?!? IF YOU ARE HIRO, I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD!!!!! Now," she said now turning to Inuyasha, "what's this about bringing Kagome to your house?" Kikyou said very mad. "Uh………well you see……….she needed help and……I invited her over and……….I helped her and……..then she went home…………"he said nervously. "You're not lying to me are you?" "No… I promise." "Ok…….YOUR HEAD IS MINE!!!" "AHHHHHH!!!!!" yelled Hiro.

"PIPE DOWN! I HAD IT WITH YOU KIDS," yelled the bus driver. Normally, he was nice and didn't care what the "kids" say. He was like them as a child, as he put it, but this time he was angry. They finally arrived at school and they were at their lockers, Kikyou at hers and inu at his. _Where is she? he thought._ He still hadn't seen Kagome and he was getting worried about her.

He was in AP math and still no sign of Kagome. He was restless in the classroom that the teacher had to get on to him so many times. The teacher even threatened him that if he didn't do his work and be quiet, that she would send him to the principal's office. He finally settled down and did his work. The ball rang minutes later and he got up and went to History. It was half way towards the middle of class when Kagome came into class with her eyes red and she had her hair up, as always, and she had a gray sweatpants and a sweatshirt that matched it. Her sweatshirt was zipped up, unlike the other girls they always had them zipped down.

She sat next to Inuyasha where her assigned seat was in all of her classes (coincidence?).

"What happened?" asked the worried hanyou. "Nothing," was that she replied. The class went by fast and now they were in their locker rooms changing. "So wench, you went over to my baby's house. You think you can just take him from me? You think it will be easy just to go to his house and have sex with him without me knowing?" she said very, very bitterly.

"I didn't have sex with him. He just helped me with my homework. You're really good at accusing someone other than accepting the truth that we didn't do anything. You just want to see me get pushed around by you. Well, let me tell you something Kikyou, I'm not going to let you push me around one way or the other. I wont let you no matter how many people are on your "side". I'm not going to let you no matter how much you piss me off!" she yelled then slammed her locker and went into the hallway.

"WELL!" Kikyou said now very pissed. "I'll show her for yelling at me. What are we playing today, Kagura?" "Basketball," Kagura replied. "Excellent," she replied with an evil grin.

Well, I'm so sorry for stopping here but I had to start on my next chapter on my other story. I will have another chapter for this story so just hold on. Sorry its so short!


	4. Gym class part 2

Well here's another chapter. I'm happy now that I'm going to get my reviewers and reviews back. Well on with the story.

Responses to reviews: **ThebigW: Thanks I'm glad you like it. I'd be happy to take a look at your stories. Just keep the reviews coming and I'll be happy as ever. ;)**

**The Evil Liar: Yes, girls do wear tight clothes in my story. Kag's hair is up and every other girl's hair(mostly) is down.**

Disclaimer: well I gave you two chapters in one day so will you give me Inuyasha? WAAAAAAAA!!!! I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!!!!!!!!

-------------Last Chapter-------------

She sat next to Inuyasha where her assigned seat was in all of her classes (coincidence?).

"What happened?" asked the worried hanyou. "Nothing," was that she replied. The class went by fast and now they were in their locker rooms changing. "So wench, you went over to my baby's house. You think you can just take him from me? You think it will be easy just to go to his house and have sex with him without me knowing?" she said very, very bitterly.

"I didn't have sex with him. He just helped me with my homework. You're really good at accusing someone other than accepting the truth that we didn't do anything. You just want to see me get pushed around by you. Well, let me tell you something Kikyou, I'm not going to let you push me around one way or the other. I wont let you no matter how many people are on your "side". I'm not going to let you no matter how much you piss me off!" she yelled then slammed her locker and went into the hallway.

"WELL!" Kikyou said now very pissed. "I'll show her for yelling at me. What are we playing today, Kagura?" "Basketball," Kagura replied. "Excellent," she replied with an evil grin.

-------------In Gym Class-------------

"Well, we are playing Basketball like I told ya'll a week ago. I need you all to pick a partner then from there, I will put you into groups. Well hurry up, we don't have all day," Kaede said impatiently. Everyone was running towards each other because they didn't want to be the last one without a partner.

Obviously, Inuyasha was trying to act like he was happy to be with Kikyou as a partner but you could tell that he didn't want to be. He kept giving Kagome quick glances just to see if she was alright._ I know something happened to her. It's not like Kagome to miss a class and a half. She's always early to class and why was her eyes red and her sweatshirt was zipped up. Wait a minute…… I thought she said she hated sweatpants and sweatshirts because she thinks it makes her look fat._

Behind Kagome was Kouga, and he was "trying" to sneak behind Kagome, but failed because Kagome turned around. (she had one of those feelings when someone's behind you. Have you had one? I have lots of times and I'm always right.) "Uhhhhh……. I don't have a partner and I thought if you'd like to be mine," he said nervously. "Ok," she replied.

"Everyone done? Ok. Let's have you two and you two…… ya'll two and ya'll two….you two and you two…….and let's have the four of ya'll……and that just leaves us with ya'll four. Ok. Now let's sprint 10 laps. GO!!" said Kaede. (just to tell you it's Kagome, Inuyasha, Kikyou, and Kouga.)

As they sprinted laps, Inuyasha tried to keep up ahead to where Kagome was. He wanted to ask her what was the matter, but as you know, Kikyou would stay on guard and tried to keep him away from Kagome. He was so annoyed. Couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't do anything without Kikyou behind his back or without her permission. It was like he was a two year old and he had to have 'permission' from his 'guardian'.

When they finished their sprints, they had to do some shoots. As they (Kag's group) neared the basketball court, Kikyou was ready for her plan to go in action. As Kagome was going to shoot a basket, Kikyou grabbed another ball and hauled it Kagome when she wasn't looking. "SHIT!!!" yelled Kagome. As she turned, she started talking to Kagura who was right next to her. They acted as if nothing happened. Inuyasha of course knew exactly what happened.

_Why would she do that? Does she hold a grudge against Kagome? What did she do? Inuyasha thought. _As Kagome tried again, Kikyou ran over to her and tripped Kagome. She fell but since Inuyasha was a hanyou, he made it in time to catch her. "Inuyasha, how could you? How could you stop my evil plan?"

"Evil plan?? You chose to do this to her? Why Kikyou? What did she do to you?" said Inuyasha with a little bit of anger. "Because she's a bitch. She's trying to take you away from me. SHE WANTED TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU!!!!! I had to do something. That's the only reason she went over to your house." "No Kikyou. I asked her if she wanted to come over. I insisted. She didn't want to come over, but after about that thing about fucking herself and all that shit, I couldn't just walk away like nothing happened."

"And why not?" "Because Kikyou. I'm not evil like you. I'm sick and tired of you babying me around. I'm 16, Kikyou. I'm old enough to take care of my self. We're through Kikyou. And I'm not playing. I don't want you messing around with Kagome."

"Or what? What are you going to do to me? If you haven't noticed, people hate me because I'm mean and they'll do anything I tell them to do. I made you popular, Inuyasha or have you forgotten?"

" No, Kikyou, I haven't. But it doesn't matter because without you I can do better."  
"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! You just got told Kikyou!!!" said everyone in the gym, even Kagura and Kaede joined in. After gym class, they had an assembly. It took up 2 classes so after the assembly they went (as in Kagome and Inuyasha) straight to Speech. It was mostly the class was mostly the same, just not that much. Everyone was talking about how Inuyasha dumped Kikyou.

"Kagome……" inu said. "Yeah?" she replied. "I……..well, I was………uh……will you…..ummm…" he said nervously. "Uh, yeah?" "Willyougooutwithme?" he said real fast. (will you go out with me?) he wasn't sure if she was going to say yes but he was hoping she would. They had so much in common. And she didn't care what he looked like or what he said. He noticed that she likes people from the inside. "Well?" he was getting impatient.

"Inuyasha, I'd like to go out with you………………….but, sorry no.

OHHHHHH NO!!!!!! She rejected him?!?!!?!? Yes, she did and in the next chapter you'll know why. Oh, and I'm not Japanese, I'm American and I need to know if some of ya'll could give me some anime names for my story. I'm going to make another on but I don't know how to start it. Once it's up I'll tell you what it's called. Ok… thanks you for ya'll reviews. Now R&R!!


	5. The reason

Thanks to all of my reviewer. Cookie to all of you.

**ThebigW:** Are you a Kikyou hater or lover?? I bet you you're a lover, well I don't know if it's going To change during this story because inu finds out what kikyou's been doing behind his back in a couple of "future chapters".

Dis: I WANT INUYASHA!!!!!WAAAAAA!!! INUYASHA!!!!!

_A sound in the background._

**Me:** Is that you inu????

**A voice**: uh…..no……

**Me:** Then who are you???

**A voice:** ummm…./sweat drops/ I am your father/sweat drops/

**Me: **oh….ok…….then can I have 300 dollars???

**The voice:** uh….yeah sure….

**Me: **HAAA!!! I caught you…. You're not my daddy… my daddy would never give 300 dollars…..though I wish he did….

**A voice: **ummm…..AHHHH!!!!

Me: gotcha!! Now lets see who you are……

_Who will it be??? Dun dun dun!!_

Last time

"Kagome……" inu said. "Yeah?" she replied. "I……..well, I was………uh……will you…..ummm…" he said nervously. "Uh, yeah?" "Willyougooutwithme?" he said real fast. (will you go out with me?) he wasn't sure if she was going to say yes but he was hoping she would. They had so much in common. And she didn't care what he looked like or what he said. He noticed that she likes people from the inside. "Well?" he was getting impatient.

"Inuyasha, I'd like to go out with you………………….but, sorry no.

Now

"Wh…..why not????" Inuyasha said. " Because Inuyasha….. it's just I….. I cant ok," she said with a little bit of anger and disappointment. Once she said that she ran off. He was about to run after her but the teacher held him back. Of course, Kikyou was happy to hear that and she was about to run after her so she could laugh at her in her face, but the teacher threatened her that if she did she would be suspended.

She really didn't care at all but she didn't want to get suspended because she had her reasons. She had three actually. 1) she wanted to see Inu suffer the rejection from Kagome._ If you just stayed with me, none of this would have happened, she thought._ 2) if she left she wouldn't get to see Kagome suffer from the rejection she made to Inuyasha. 3) (well I would tell you but I'll let you figure it out in the next couple of chapters. I wouldn't want to give it away. It would make a great cliffie)

On the bus

Kagome nor Kikyou were on the bus. So Inuyasha had to sit alone. Everyone was making fun of him because he was "lonely and rejected". He didn't care. Once at his stop, he was going to make sure he would go straight to Kagome's house. He rang the doorbell. He heard some yelling, a vase thrown and once on the floor, shattered, then he heard crying. Kagome's crying. "WOULD YOU GET THAT!!! YOU SON OF A BITCH!! DON'T YOU HEAR THAT DOORBELL RING!!" a man said from inside.

The front door opened and Kagome stepped outside with tears running down her eyes. At that time Inuyasha was at the bottom of the porch steps. Kagome didn't see him so she ran down the steps and bumped into him. When she looked up, Inuyasha was holding her in his arms. "Hey….are you ok?? I heard some yelling when I rang the doorbell. I thought this wasn't your house. What happened?" he said getting worried.

"It…_sniffle sniffle…._its nothing just……_sniffle…_ just go away…"then she ran. This time Inuyasha did run after her. When he caught up they were at a park. It was called Dream's park, they called it that because whenever you had a dream and wanted it to come true, it eventually did come true. He had been here when he was younger, but didn't come anymore because…well, he had his reasons…sad reasons.

He found her at the swings. She was swinging with, still, tears running down her eyes. "Kagome.." he said. She looked up, their eyes locked for a second, but she broke it. "Kagome…." he said again. "I….." she started saying but then stopped. "Yes?" he was now right behind her pushing her lightly.

"I'm sorry." She finally said after a moment. "For what?" "For rejecting you. I… I do…." "You do what?" "I….." "Yeah?" "I…I do want to go out with you but… I'm scared." "From what? Kikyou? I'll protect you from her. I…I love you Kagome. I… I cant explain these feelings I'm having for you. It just happened so fast. You're different from Kikyou. We have a lot in common. I love you, Kagome."

"Please don't say that." "And why not? Are my feeling wrong for you?" "It's just that….. I don't want you to get hurt." "From who?" "I…." "Kagome what's wrong?" "I…..HOLY SHIT!!!" she got up and ran near a pay phone. "KAGOME!WAIT UP!!!" When he finally caught up to her, he asked, "Kagome, what's wrong?" "Hello, oh my gosh, Kyo. I am so sorry. I forgot it was today. What? Oh thank god…well kind of. Huh? Ok. When? I'll try. Ok, ok. Promise. Bye." "Who's Kyo?" "Huh? Oh, she's my best friend. She was suppose to arrive today, but her second plane was delayed, so she's arriving tonight at midnight and she wants me to go sleep in her apartment."

"Oh, ok. Why?" "Because….." "Kagome?" "Because….. my parents….." "What about them? Kagome, are they doing things to you?"he said started worrying. Fresh tears were flowing down her red cheeks. "Kagome…." "I…my parents are a drunk. They…..yell at me for no reason…..they hit me for no reason…." "Kagome, you should tell someone about this." "No, they are my only family left." "Where they always like this?" By then, Kagome was shaking. Inuyasha was going to put his arms around Kagome, but she shook her head.

"It all started when I was 8 years old….."

Flashback

"_Hey, daddy."  
_

"_Hey, Kagome. Where's you're big brother at?"  
_

"_Inside his room playing Halo 2. He's been at it almost 3 hours straight."_

"_Ok, I'm going to tell him to get so he can play with you. Ever since we bought him that he doesn't play with you much. Thanks Kagome." _

"Any time daddy."

"_AHHH!!!"_

_End of flashback _

" They said they found him dead with a knife in his hands. Said he committed suicide for no fucking reason." "She was shaking and sobbing fiercely. "Hey, it's ok" he said putting his arm around her. "No, it's not. After the 'accident', my dad was so worked up, that at night he would sexually abuse me. He touched me in spots that I wouldn't let anyone touch. Then, my mom would start drinking at night. My dad would try to stop her but she would start throwing things at him. By then, my dad couldn't take it any more that he joined her. It wasn't every night that they drank alcohol, but everything was pointing at me. I had to do everything in the house, even if I had exams to study for or papers to write or just do my homework. I had to drop out of school once, but that was only for half of the year."

She stopped but then began, "I loved Hijime (thank you for the anime name) so much just like them but I know he doesn't want us to live our life miserable because of what he did. That's why Kyo wants me to live with her. She's seen these things happen to me. I'm scared Inuyasha. Very." "It's ok, I'll do whatever I can for these things to stop" By the time they finished, it was almost midnight. "It's almost midnight. I have to go get my stuff." "I'm going in your house with you." "No, I don't want you to get hurt."

"Kagome, there's one thing you don't know about me…..I'm a hanyou." "I know." "How did you know?" "Today while I was down in the basement, I found this book. It was wrapped up in a present. I was going to go ask who it was to but I thought again about my parents. When I turned it around, it said TO: Kagome From: Hijime. I looked again and it was from him. I opened it up and in the front page there was a letter. I opened it up and it said:

_Dear little sister,_

_You probably found out that I am dead. There was a reason. Our great-grandmother is a miko. Mom isn't though but she said that her daughter is going to be one. I had a talk with great-grandmama she said that it was your destiny to find a hanyou and fall in love. But she also said that. I would try and stop the romance that was going to be between you two. She said that I was going to kill him. I told her I wasn't, but she said that an evil spirit would possess me and I will. I didn't want that to happen to my best sister in the world._

_I had to kill myself so that I wouldn't get possessed. Mom doesn't know, neither does dad, don't tell them. Only when the time is right. I wrote this just before the 'accident'. I hope mom and dad don't do anything to you because of my doing. I love you little sister. I will be watching you. Always remember, that I will never leave you. In this book, it will tell you things about being a miko. If you do have the 'power' great-grandmama said, you will be able to bring back the dead for a day or two. I have lots to tell you, but now is not the time. I love you little sister. Always ._

_Your big bother,_

_Hijime_

Well, as you know it's almost Christmas and I have to go shopping so I have to stop here. Oh and guess what, IT'S SNOWING!!!!!!!!YAY!!! Well, I hope you all have a wonderful time with your families on Christmas and I hope you have a Happy New Year!

_Ja ne! (whatever that means. Lol)_


	6. Break out

Ok, guess I'll just have to start a new chapter, just like there's going be a new year. Can't wait for that. All my stupid past during this year are going to go bye-bye….I hope. Well, I know you don't want to hear my fucking past, so I'll just go on with the story.

**Me:** I have you now and you can't escape!!

**The voice: **oa I ell o….

**Me:** huh? What you say?

**The voice:** ::tried to get my hand off of "his" mouth:: uh…I can breath again…..Ok fine… I'll tell you

**Me: **ok then tell me….

**The voice:** I am inu- AHHHH

**Me: **OH MY GOD….IT IS YOU….FINALLY..I HAVE YOU AS MINE!!! MUAHAHAHA!!! AND NO ONE CAN STOP ME!!!

::police are outside saying 'open this door, there's still a disclaimer to be said'::

**Me: **uh-oh police…. Shut up will you ::hits Inuyasha on the head:: I don't want to be caught..

What will happen next? What will my boyfriend say when I tell him this guy is in love with me and threatened to kill himself if I don't go out with him?? And where's the disclaimer????? DUN DUN DUN!! Tune in next time……………

Last time

**Dear little sister,**

**You probably found out that I am dead. There was a reason. Our great-grandmother is a miko. Mom isn't though but she said that her daughter is going to be one. I had a talk with great-grandmama she said that it was your destiny to find a hanyou and fall in love. But she also said that. I would try and stop the romance that was going to be between you two. She said that I was going to kill him. I told her I wasn't, but she said that an evil spirit would possess me and I will. I didn't want that to happen to my best sister in the world.**

**I had to kill myself so that I wouldn't get possessed. Mom doesn't know, neither does dad, don't tell them. Only when the time is right. I wrote this just before the 'accident'. I hope mom and dad don't do anything to you because of my doing. I love you little sister. I will be watching you. Always remember, that I will never leave you. In this book, it will tell you things about being a miko. If you do have the 'power' great-grandmama said, you will be able to bring back the dead for a day or two. I have lots to tell you, but now is not the time. I love you little sister. Always .**

**Your big bother,**

**Hijime**

Now

" Wow…" "Yeah.. I read the book and found out how to use my power…I even found out who I'm suppose to fall in love with…" "Who?" " That's for me to tell and for you to find out, now let's get going. I have to get my things." "Ok, let's go." As they went, they didn't know that one very naughty person was spying on them. Or should I say two….

"I cant get you in there, unless you can climb up to my window. It's going to take a while to get out there though. My parents sleep until…12:30, I think. They never stay up later than one in the morning. Kyo knows that so, she wont worry, if were late….well actually me but…..uh….yeah…..I'll go in there now. Once I'm in my room, I'll open my window. Don't make that much noise, they'll hear you." "Ok. Be careful." "I will."

**Kag's P.O.V**

Once in there, she was frightened like all the time she comes in. Why? Why? Why, did you have to die. Do you not know how hard everything is without you? She thought. When she got to the stairs, her dad caught her. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!?!?!" "Ummm….. I was at the store…." she said nervously. "I DON'T FUCKING CARE WHERE YOU WERE, I JUST WANT TO KNOW WHY YOU WERE OUT SO LONG?!?!?!"

"I……" "WELL?!?! ANSWER ME, BITCH!!!" "I……" "YOU BETTER HAVE AN EXPLANATION OR YOU'LL PAY KAGOME!!!" "I..ran into a teacher…..and she said she wanted to invite me to a cup of coffee but I told her no but she insisted….."I so hope he buys it…she thought. "THEN I'LL HAVE TO TALK TO THAT TEACHER OF YOURS. THAT FUCKING BITCH DON'T KNOW NOTHIN'" then he went into the living room.

**Regular POV**

Kagome's sweat dropped. That was a close one…She ran up the stairs and went into her room. Once she got in there, she closed the door and locked it. She went towards the window and opened it. Inuyasha came in easily since he was a hayou. He looked around, she had, he guessed, some of her brother's things in her room. Like his, he guessed, ps2, a surround sound tv, a huge stereo, and her room was a little girlie. Like her room was pink with back and blue. A weird color but then again awesome.

"I couldn't help but over hear, but does your dad always call you…..?" "Bitch?" she finished for him. "Uhhh….yeah…"he said back. "Yeah about that….I'm not so sure. He started calling me that once…..he died….." "Oh.." was all he could say. The silence only lasted about two minutes and then they heard yelling coming from the stairs. "KAGOME, YOU SLUT!! WHERE ARE YOU??!!" yelled someone from the stairs. "Oh no. It's mom. HIDE! QUICK." Inuyasha ran into Kagome's closet while Kagome went and unlocked the door.

"Ye-yes?" she answered. She was scared again. Her fear came back to her in an instant.

"YOU HOE!!!! WHENEVER A TEACHER OR SOME OTHER MOTHERFUCKING PERSON ASKED YOU TO JOIN THEM INTO SOME FUCKING PLACE, YOU TELL THEM NO!!! HOW MANY FUCKING TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?!?!?! WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO LEARN!!!!!!??????" She slapped her…more of a back slap.

**Inuyasha's POV**

He heard everything. Even the backslap. He could tell Kagome was crying or had tears coming to her eyes because he smelled them. Oh, how much he wanted to come out of that closet and defend her and yell at her mom, but if he did, everything that they were going to do that night would go wrong. Do they have to be this mean to her? I mean, I can feel their sorrow for their son, but I mean blame it all on Kagome? I have to help her… somehow…

Once he heard a slam, he got out immediately and looked at Kagome. She was, as he thought, crying. Her cheeks were pink and her eyes were puffy from the tears that kept running down her eyes. "Kagome…" he said but tailed off. "It's ok. I'm fine. Really. I just…..I'm fine….I need to pack." she back. She got up, went into the bathroom and turned on the faucet. She washed her face and then dried it.

She went to her closet and brought out a bag, she laid it onto the bed. She went to her closet again and rummaged through it. She brought out at least 15 different kinds of shirts. She went to her drawers and then before she opened it, she looked at Inuyasha. He understood. He heard some rummaging and then a zip. He knew she was going through her lingerie drawer, and then he thought of her being in some red thong and a red bra. He blushed at this and shook his head from his naughty thoughts.

He then felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and he heard her say, "ok, I'm ready……are you ok? You looked flushed." "Uhh.. yeah terrific." He blushed some more. "Well then lets get going. We don't want Kyo too get worried that much. We're already 30 minutes late. She knows if I'm not there in 15 minutes, she'll think something's wrong and will start looking for me." "Ok. Lets go then."

Regular POV 

She was about to go towards the door, but then stopped. She knew better. If she went out that door and go down those stairs, she'll get some yelling from her parents and they'll ask her where she was going. She looked at Inuyasha and said, "I think we should go down my window. That way we wont get caught." "It's fine for me, but what about you? I mean, can you get down the window?" "I'm not sure, but I'll try." "I'll help." "What do you mean?" "I'll show you." He picked her up and put her on his shoulder. She shrieked but only for a second. "Once I get down about midway, close your window." "Ok"

(I must have failed to mention but there's a tree out her widow) He got out the window and just like he said, he stopped midway and she closed her door as softly as she could. Once they were down on the ground, he put her on the ground. They started going onto the road and Inuyasha said, "I have a car. If you need a ride, I'll drive you." "Ummm… if its not a problem." "No problem at all. If I go home now, I'll just have to go and sit on the couch. I have nothing to do actually, so it would be my pleasure if I did." "Ok, I guess." They went towards his house and they got into his car.

He asked her where Kyo's apartment was and she told him. In a matter of minutes, they were in the parking lot. They both got out and they walked up the steps. The apartments looked more like where a suite would be. She looked for Kyo's number, found it and knocked. She heard a noise in the "room" and then a click. Kyo opened the door and greeted Kagome. Then she looked at Inuyasha. "You have the bestest taste in guys Kagome and don't tell me you don't because this guy is hott. Are you going to introduce me or not?"

Well, I'm stopping here. When I looked at my story, I noticed that I haven't updated since last year. I'm sorry I haven't. I have midterms to study for. I had two today and I have three tomorrow and then two the next day, but that still wouldn't stop me from finishing this chapter. I'm sorry to those people who are still waiting for my other story. I've been having some difficulty with my files. I'll have to copy them off the site then back into my files. I'll have them as soon as I can. I'm still thinking about my next story, but so far nothing. Thank you to all of my reviewers. Keep up the good work. You're the ones who keep me off my lazy butt from reading and writing my story. Wish me luck on my next midterms.

Ja ne.


	7. I am so sorry

Im sorry to all you out there who have waited for another chapter but I am truly sorry because I have been busy with school and all. My files aren't working. The next chapter called Kyo isn't working. It wont come up so I think I'm going to rewrite the whole chapter again. It will take a while though because I have projects and book reports to write and do. Again, I am really sorry. Thank you for waiting and I hope I'm not asking for much, but if you could wait a little while longer. Thank you. Bye!


	8. Kyo

I am sooo sorry guys. The file won't come up, so it looks like I'm going have to rewrite it but of course it won't be the same. I don't even remember what it was about. I will try my best to get this done today.

To all me reviewers: Thank you for always being there. I know you like my story and I hope these chapters will entertain you. And thank you for always keeping me off my ass. Lately I've been off my ass but I've been busy with school.

Enough of my chiber chaber on with the story!

**Me: **Inuyasha shut up :hits inu:

**Inuyasha: **Ow! You bitch! Let go!

**Me: **SHHHHHH!

**Police: **There is a disclaimer to be said! Come on. We know you're in there!

**Me:** uh-oh come on! We got to hide!

Tune in next time to see what will happen to me and Inuyasha.( sorry it was so short)

Last time 

He asked her where Kyo's apartment was and she told him. In a matter of minutes, they were in the parking lot. They both got out and they walked up the steps. The apartments looked more like where a suite would be. She looked for Kyo's number, found it and knocked. She heard a noise in the "room" and then a click. Kyo opened the door and greeted Kagome. Then she looked at Inuyasha. "You have the bestest taste in guys Kagome and don't tell me you don't because this guy is hott. Are you going to introduce me or not?"

Now 

" Hi to you too Kyo. This is Inuyasha. Inuyasha, Kyo." She said blushing. "Well, hello hottie. Can I call you that? God Kagome, are you two going out because if ya'll aren't I want him." Kyo said. "Ummm….." Inuyasha said blushing. "Uhhh, no we're not but can we come in please. I'm really tired." Kagome said and stealing some looks at the very good-looking hanyou. "Yeah. Sorry. Come on in. Would you like to stay too, Inuyasha? I've got three rooms here." "Umm….I'm just here to make sure Kagome's fine and then go home. Sorry." "Damn. Hey, you cant blame a girl for trying."

They got inside and saw that there was nothing but boxes stacked up against each other. "Sorry for the mess. But I did just get here. I was going to go to sleep but I knew I had to stay awake because of Kagome. Did you get out ok?" "Yeah fine. No problem." "Inuyasha is she lying? When it comes to her parents, she lies and says everything went ok and when it didn't" "Actually, it didn't." "It did too" said Kagome. "If you call being yelled at by both of your parents and being slapped ok, then it didn't go ok" Inuyasha said. "I told you Kagome to get out of that house when you had the chance or before it got any worse, but did you listen? No. Kagome, you know I care about you. So just admit you don't like it. That you're afraid of your own parents. That you want to report it to the cops. The only reason I haven't is because of you. I don't want to do anything you don't want me to do."

"Can we please talk about this in the morning?" Kagome said suddenly very tired. _God Kyo. We've had this conversation before. Why don't you just give up? She thought._ "Because you're my friend and you're in danger." Kyo said suddenly as if she read Kagome's thoughts. "Hey? Why did you say because you're my friend and you're in danger if Kagome didn't say anything else for you to respond to?" Inuyasha said curious. "You didn't hear her? She said it out loud "God Kyo. We've had this conversation before. Why don't you just give up?" "I didn't hear her. She didn't say anything. You must be tired. We all must be tired. Let's finish this in like 6 hours."

"WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY! I AM NOT GOING TO GET UP IN 6 HOURS! I AM GOING TO BED AND I WILL WAKE UP AT WHATEVER TIME I WAKE UP! GOOD NIGHT!" Kagome said grumpy. _Wow. I just yelled. I never yell. This is getting weird._ "Ok. Ok. I'll see you at 10 then. Hopefully you'll be up. Good night.….and good morning." Kyo just laughed at that. "You're very humorous Inuyasha, you know that. Good night and morning." "Whatever." Kagome just said. She got into whichever room, dropped her stuff and went to bed.

**10 A.M. the same morning**

"Mmmmm." :sniff sniff: _What smells so good? Kagome thought to herself. _ She got up and put on a robe and walked out of the room. She found Kyo cooking eggs, ham, bacon, pancakes, and toast. "Wow. Smells great." Kagome said tiredly to Kyo. "I thought it would. Inuyasha called. Said he'd be here in 5 minutes. He also said that you'd better be off your ass and be up. I thought that was funny. He's so humorous. How come you two haven't gone out? You two would make such a great couple." "Uhh…" Kagome said while her face grew a shade of crimson.

Ding dong 

_Saved by the bell, she thought. _She went to the door and opened it. She found Inuyasha there in a red shirt and in blue jeans. "Hey. Good morning sleepy head." "Whatever. Morning to you too. Come on in." she replied. :sniff sniff: "Mmmm….. what smells so good?" "Kyo's cooking breakfast." "Where is she?" "In the kitchen. Why?" "Because I wanted to do this…" He leaned in and kisses her. His arms went around her bringing her up. Kagome stood there shocked. She didn't know what to do. So she kissed him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands slip under her robe and he tugged at her shirt.

He was about to take it off when they heard Kyo say, "Hey Kagome! Foods ready where are you?" _DAMN! They both thought. _They let go of each other and went into the kitchen. "Good morning Inuyasha. Hope I didn't interrupt anything." They both blushed. They sat down in the living room and watched a movie. After eating breakfast Kyo said, "I have to go shopping. I'll be back later. I'll take about 3 hours though. I have to find things for the apartment. Tootles." She closed the door and left leaving them (Kagome and Inuyasha) alone. There was an awkward silence for about 5 minutes and then Inuyasha said, "Listen, I'm sorry about earlier. I….. I really like you and I just couldn't pass up the moment. I……" "It's ok Inuyasha. I really like you too. It's just that, I'm still confused about everything. About Hijime, about my parents, my life about being a miko, and then there's…..you."

"What about me?" "Inuyasha..we…. I cant do this with you." "Do what? We just kissed." "Yeah, but if It wasn't for Kyo it would have gone further….." " You're right. I shouldn't have done that. I should have just backed off. I should just leave. Bye." He got up and headed towards the door. "Wait….." he turned around. He was about mid way when he smelt it. Tears. He turned all the way and found Kagome tear-eyed. "Kagome…" he came towards her and he sat down. He hugged her and said, "What's the matter?" "I don't want you to leave…." She replied. "Oh Kagome. I would never do that. I was going to just let you be alone with yourself. Get things out straight and then come back." She looked at him and thought,_ I cant…I cant do this.. he cant get hurt. Not him. I…love him…_ She raised herself up a bit and lightly kissed him

He kissed her back with the same force. She rose her arms and wrapped them around his neck. He deepened the kiss and sat her on his lap. He caressed her abdomen and lifted up her shirt. He took it off and he laid her on the couch, kissing her stomach. She moaned and lifted herself up and kissed his neck. She took off his shirt and lightly swept her hands against his chest. She wanted more, he wanted more, they both wanted more. He was about to take off her pajama pants when all of a sudden someone said, " I've seen enough of this. The miko needs to die now, so get off of her."

Ok BIG cliffie. I hope you liked the fluff. If you want them to go further (yes I mean having sex) and you want me to write about it just say the word but it would be in a future chapter. I finally finished this chappie and I need to get back to my homework so bye! Oh and thanks for the reviews. I loved them. Oh yeah, I finally got my other story up. I'll work up another chapter on that later. Oh and have you heard? Fanfic is now ficpress. I need to know if ya'll want me to still update my chapters on fan fic or fanpress.

ThebigW: that story was done a long time ago. I'm a better writer now then when I was back then. The chapters that I will be doing on the story will be better than those chapters already up. Well thanks for reviewing. 

You know you want to push that button. Go ahead push it.


	9. secrets

Hey guys. What's up? Well, me here having problems with the boys. I just found out today that this one guy (my crushes best friend) likes me. That's why he pokes my stomach making me make this cute little sound. I'm a very ticklish person so it tickles and I make that sound. It's not my fault. Anyhow, can I recommend my other story "A Betrayal"? Please read it. The first couple of chapters suck because they're from last year. I'm a better writer now than I was back then. Please? Ok, can't wait to hear from ya'll.

I decided to stop those little thingies with me and Inu and the police people so I'm just going to straight out and say it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha even though I wish I did.

Last Time 

He kissed her back with the same force. She raised her arms and wrapped them around his neck. He deepened the kiss and sat her on his lap. He caressed her abdomen and lifted up her shirt. He took it off and he laid her on the couch, kissing her stomach. She moaned and lifted herself up and kissed his neck. She took off his shirt and lightly swept her hands against his chest. She wanted more, he wanted more, they both wanted more. He was about to take off her pajama pants when all of a sudden someone said, " I've seen enough of this. The miko needs to die now, so get off of her."

Now 

It was like the world stopped because everything seemed to be happening in slow motion. What happened was that all of a sudden just as the "person" said that, they threw Inuyasha off of Kagome and landed on the other side of the room, crashing in some boxes.

He didn't know how but whoever the person was, it threw him off guard. If it weren't for Kagome's sweet scent and his lust for her, he would have smelt them. :sniff sniff: "No... It can't be." "Yes, Inuyasha, its me. The one and only Kikyo. Did you really think that I was going to let you go like that? You didn't think I would actually let you leave with this hoe now did you?" She said bitterly. She laughed and then she got out a knife out from her kimono (sp?) and was about to stab Kagome when he rushed after her.

He slammed into her as hard and fast as he could making her hit the wall. "Damn you Inuyasha! You wont get away with this you know." Then she vanished. "Damn her.." he whispered to himself. "What the hell just happened there?" Kagome asked Inuyasha. He sighed and answered her, "She's a miko…like you."

"SHES'S A WHAT?" Kagome said shocked. He sighed again and said, "A miko Kagome, a miko." "You can't be serious. No. You're wrong. Why? How? Why did she try to kill me?" " I'm not sure how, she just is. Like you. Why? Have no clue. But I do know one reason why he's trying to kill you. She's jealous that you're with me now instead of her." "So she's trying to kill me for that?" "I guess so." "I…" "She wont come back for a while so you're safe for now." He turned around to see what "damaged" he did, but stopped because he smelt them again. Tears. He tuned back around and found Kagome huddled against one side of the couch, knees tucked and arms around it with her head down low against them. She was sniffling and then she started lightly sobbing. "Kagome…..what's wrong?" :sniffle sniffle:

"Nothing…." "Kagome, it wouldn't be nothing for you to cry like that." "It's just that …. Ive lost my brother; my family hates me, and now this? She wants me dead Inuyasha. Everything that I have loved and love is dying…" "Kagome, she wont kill you. I wont let her." He was coming to her now. He sat down and leaned in but stopped right in front of ear and whispered, "And there is no way your going to lose me. I will always be with you. I love you too much to leave you." He backed up and was about to kiss her when all of a sudden the door opened and the one and only person to ruin the moment is…Kyo.

She came in with two young men that were carrying boxes in. One was in a blue jeans and a green shirt. He was tall, blonde, muscular, and looked sexy. The other was the complete opposite. He was wearing shorts and a white shirt. He was short, brunette, not muscular, and like hell he looked sexy (meaning he is so not sexy). They were both behind Kyo who was busy telling them to be careful with all the boxes that were around. Then she stopped. She saw them and she smiled. "Did I interrupt something?" She looked around seeing the boxes and then she frowned. "Ive heard of obsessed kissing but didn't ya'll go a bit far?" the guys smirked and Inuyasha and Kagome blushed. "Kyo…we weren't.." "Yeah…right….I mean, look at you. You have no shirt!"

"Kyo!" "What!" She quickly got behind Inuyasha and sighed and said, "We need to talk." "Ummm…..Ok…am I in trouble." "No Kyo but we really need to talk, so can you hurry it up." "Umm..yeah ok, no problem. Ummm…yeah so, can ya'll just put those boxes over there guys?" She said turning back to the guys that where just looking at Kagome, mouth-opened. "Helloooo? Hey! Stop drooling over Kagome. She's taken!"

Inuyasha blushed at this and looked down. The guys gave Inuyasha some approval glances at him. When they left, Kagome went and put on her shirt. "Ok, what's this all about? I mean, they were going to help me set the big screen TV up." "Listen, I think you're going to have to sit down on this. So why not sit down…"

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!

"Ok….let me get this straight…..You're a half-demon, you're a miko, you found a book about being a miko with a letter inside that Hijime wrote, and Kikyo just about killed Kagome who is also a miko…uh-huh…..I think I'm about to go crazy here. Kagome… how come you never told me this in the very beginning!"

"Aww..Kyo…I'm sorry. I just thought…well actually I couldn't. At least not yet, I mean I got here about what? 1 in the morning, I was grumpy, which is weird because I'm never grumpy at night, and I wanted to go to sleep and when I got up you were making breakfast, Inuyasha came, we ate, then we watched a movie, then you left. Now, how the hell am I suppose to tell you all this!"

"Uhh…well, I don't know…you could have like told me on the damn phone!" "Ok, ok, enough with the fighting!" yelled Inuyasha trying to end the fight. Kagome sighed and said, "I'll be in my room if you don't mind. I have to unpack.." "Fine with me, I have to go shopping for more things. Don't wait up for me on the dinner. I'll be in late. Tootles!" and she left. Inuyasha followed Kagome into her room and stopped in the doorway. He just looked at Kagome as if nothing else in the world mattered. Kagome didn't notice this at first for she was too busy putting up her things. When she was finally done she turned around and finally noticed the very handsome hanyou staring at her in awe. She smiled and the hanyou walked towards her and kissed her. After a couple of moments, they broke away from each other. They finally sensed both of their hunger for each other and not only that but for food as well.

Inuyasha's stomach growled and he blushed while Kagome giggled. "Come on, I'll see what I can make." She said smiling up at him. He followed her to the kitchen and then she asked, "What would you like?" "Ummm…..ramen!" "Ok," she said giggling. After the food was ready, they both sat down and started eating. Inuyasha, of course, didn't eat it, he gobbled it down like usual. Kagome giggled again and just kept eating. After Inuyasha was done Kagome quickly offered some more to him because she knew he wanted more and she was right. He quickly agreed as she quickly offered. He gobbled it down too as well.

It was around 7 o'clock and it was getting a bit late. "Kagome…I need to go. Its not that I don't want to stay, because I do, but I need to do some research on some things. Do you mind?" "No not at all. I'll see you tomorrow I guess. I have to read that book anyways, so it wouldn't be a problem." "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!" "Bye." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and left.

Alright guys, I am so damn sorry I haven't updated! I was grounded for three weeks before school was out and I had nothing to do but study for finals so I did and I got ungrounded because I did so good. I realized that I started this chapter like a long long time ago so ignore the beginning. I'll try to update as much as possible cuz you know I have about 40 fav. Stories and I don't know if they've updated yet so I have catching up to do. Well, tootles! Please read my other story! I might make another one soon!


	10. Hijime part1

Alright, I made ya'll wait long enough. I was still writing a chapter on my other story, but then when I tried getting onto it, my file wouldn't work. It just won't come up. It was like someone erased my file. It sucked, so now I'm here, not updating my other chapter, and typing up another for another story.

I've been thinking about making another story. I don't know weather to put it up or not so, I'm going to put up a little summary here and tell me if it's a good idea to put it up or not. Alright here it is:

_Kagome lost her parents at age 15 and had to take care of her self. She left all her friends to live some where else because she was sick and tired of people feeling sorry for her and she was sick of mourning, herself. One day, while walking the streets of ?(I need a place), she finds a little dog. She decides to take care of it. After a while, she finds out that nothing looks like what it seems…_

Well? I'll be waiting for you to tell me to put it up or not. I found out that people are reading my story without reviewing. I will not, I repeat, **I will not** **type another chapter if ya'll read and not review.** I know I seem a bit selfish, but I would like it if people would review. Thanks! Well, enough of my blabbering and on with the story….

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and gang, even if I wish I did.

* * *

"Well, well, well. Look who it is. Where's the cat, because I know we just found out what it dragged in?" said Kagura, early the next morning at school. 

"Why don't you just go away and save yourself the harm Kagura" Inuyasha replied.

"Now, now, don't be that way. Just because you dumped Kikyo doesn't mean that she wont get over you. She already has matter of fact. Here she comes, with Hijime."

_'Hijime……now where have I heard that name from?………no……it couldn't be…could it?' Inuyasha thought._

* * *

I know this is short…..seriously, but I don't have time right now. Well I do but I just had to keep this cliffhanger and I don't know weather I'll be here to update. I might be gone, but I'll try to update. Promise.Well, I love you guys. I am, again, terribly sorry for the wait and then giving you something real short. I did this all in five minutes. Tomorrow I'm going to type an extra long one. K? Just for ya'll. Well, try actually but alright. Well, remember about the other story. Once I get people to tell me weather to put it up or not, I will or wont. Oh and can ya'll give me some places. You know, _One day, while walking the streets of ?(I need a place)._ Yeah, well again I'm sorry. Thank you to all that has reviewed and kept me inspired to keep writing. 

Ja ne!


	11. Hijime part2

Alright, I am really sorry that I made ya'll wait. I don't know when I'll post up that other story. I don't have a floppy to put the chapters on. I'm going to go buy one, so I can finally post that story and many others.

I know I haven't put up anything about Sango or Miroku so I might squeeze them in or try at least.

Thank you to all my reviewers, for making me feel guilty of not putting a chapter up, and making me type one up. Well, I think ya'll want me to stop my blabbering so one with the story!

I just remembered. Someone asked me if any of the girls in the school ever wore their hair up and wore tight clothes. I didn't know what he meant but I went back and just realized what he meant. Lets see how can I say this. All the girls mostly wore their hair down, so he wasn't used to seeing it up on girls. Yes, girls wore tight clothes, but to him it didn't look good on them. He thought on Kagome they did. Umm….think that's it. Does that help clear things up? Oh and Kagome's hair is still up. She hasn't put her hair down yet. I know, I know, weird, but she'll have her hair down later. I promise.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. I just like to make them suffer… just kidding!

Oh, one last thing, someone told me that Kyo was a guy…well I'm sorry, really, really sorry that I did not know that. He, I found out, is from Fruits Baskets, and since they don't show it here, I did not know that. So will ya'll bear with me and think Kyo is a girl? Or at least think that the girl just has a boy's name? I think that's better, thinking it's a girl with a boy's name. K? K..on with the story then.

**The New Neighbor**

**Chapter 10? (I think that's it)**

**Hijime?**

"Kagome…Kagome…..KAGOME!" a voice yelled in her face.

"Huh?" she replied coming out of her daydream of her and Inuyasha.

"Have you not been paying attention? Mr. Naraku **(work with me here)** just said to pick partners for our History Project that's due next month. What's on you're mind that's been keeping you from paying attention to class? This is after all my first day of school for me here and Mr. Naraku is not one bit boring. What's going on?" Kyo said suspiciously.

"Ah.." Kagome said blushing, "nothings on my mind that's important right now and it's pretty obvious who I'm going to pick for my partner and I know it's your first day of class and I'm sorry I wasn't paying any attention to you. Nothings going on ok? I'm fine, so what are we doing now?" Kagome said, seeing kids going out of the room.

"Well, duh, it's pretty obvious. The bell just rang and don't tell me nothing was on your mind because you were pretty much deep in thought not to hear the bell ring. Now come one before we're late for our next class," Kyo said getting her things.

They grabbed their things and they were off to gym class. They both entered the girls locker room and went to their locker to get their clothes. Once dressed out,** (I don't know whether they dress out or not for gym, but we do here….sucks) **they both were about to exit the locker room when a voice called out to Kagome.

"Huh?" Kagome said turning around.

"Wench, don't say huh when we speak you name. Bitch, if I didn't know an better, I'd say you're fucking Inuyasha." Kagura said to her.

"What! I have not have sex with him and even if I did, which I didn't, why would I tell you and how would you have found out?" Kagome shot back. _Even though secretly, I wish we had. To see those hazel orbs look at me while he thrusts in to me, those hands on me…his body on top of me..those-wait! What? What am I saying? How could I ever think something like that? I think I'm losing my mind._

"Bitch, don't speak to me like that! who the hell do you think you are?" Kagura said angrily.

"She is Kagome. Who else would she be?" Kyo said to defend her friend.

"I wasn't speaking to you and I wont ever speak to you until I grow horns on the top of my head, which wont actually happen, so shut your mouth before I do it for you," Kagura said back to her.

"I think they're already there, you just cant see them," Kyo shot back.** (Go Kyo, Go Kyo, it's you're birthday, not really party anyway! Lolz)**

"Ooh," some of the girls in the yelled in the locker room overhearing the conversation.

"Hey! Shut the hell up! You," she, Kagura, pointed at Kagome, " we aren't finished. We'll talk some other time. Believe me, you'll regret making Inuyasha break up with Kikyo. You'll soon suffer the consequences," Kagura said. She then walked around both of them and exited the locker room.

* * *

_Uh…speech sucks. Why do we even have to learn such a stupid subject? It's not like I'm going to make a speech in front of the whole school so why even be in this class. Oh yeah, it was either this or art. sigh What's with Inuyasha? He looks like he's seen a ghost. He hasn't even glanced my way once. He left in a hurry last night as well. Why? Hmm..whatever. So, what are we doing in here again? Oh yeah, 1000 word essay on economics. This sucks._ Kagome thought.

* * *

How? Could he actually be the one? It couldn't, could it? He was dead. But then again, that letter said a miko could revive him for a day or two, but how could Kikyo find out about it? She must have spied on us or something, but how? This wasn't until nighttime. There is no possible way she would……god… this is so confusing. I'll have to ask Kagome, but I've been trying to ignore her all day. She's probably going to ask my why and what am I going to say? Oh hey Kagome, guess what? I think Kikyou revived your brother and is now dating Kikyo. She's gonna freak! Well, I'll have to tell her sooner or later. She'll see him in the hallways sooner or later. Well, here goes. 

"Kagome?" he said with a little hint of nervousness.

"Yes Inuyasha? What can I do for you?" she said staring back at him.

It was now the end of the day and they were both waiting for the bus to come at the bus stop. There weren't many people today as usual, but there was still many of them. Kagome looked agitated. He wondered why. Kagome never looked disturbed before, maybe it was cause she saw him. _Could it be possible that Kikyo resurrected him? It would be weird but I know it's possible from what Kagome said._

"Kagome…I…listen I think this would better if we talk about this in private. Do you mind if I come over or you can come over or we can just….." he said to her.

She tensed a bit. She was mad at him, who wouldn't be? For ignoring her for the whole day, but from how he was saying that he needed to talk to her, she knew it was important and immediately forgot she was mad at him.

"Umm yeah of course. I don't care where you want to talk. Is everything alright?" Kagome said worriedly.

"No…I mean yes….I mean….. I don't know…."he said sighing.

"What do you mean Inuyasha? What's wrong? Is there anything I can do? Inuyasha speak to me."

At that point, Kagome was scared. Why would Inuyasha want to talk to her in private? Is it because he wanted to tell her to fuck off because she was a miko?

"It's about your brother…" Inuyasha said finally speaking after a moment of silence.

* * *

Kyo was busily cleaning the apartment to see someone coming in from behind her. She turned around and gasped. Next thing you know, the person clamps a hand around her mouth, so she wouldn't scream, and knocked her out by turning her around and hitting her in the neck. 

_It's her…Kagome…Inuyasha…be careful…_Kyo's last thought was until she faded into unconsciousness.

* * *

She couldn't wait. _Finally, _she thought,_ I'm going to see my best friend. We've been apart for about 6 years now. I remember it now. The last time they saw each other._

**Flashback **

It was a beautiful day in Osaka,but today didn't seem to cheer the little girl up. And why was that? Because her best friend was moving and they had been friends from diapers up to the third grade. They tried to spend at each other's houses all during third grade, both knowing that her little black-haired friend was leaving.

It was the last day of school and the end of the day had come. They were both in the parking lot, hugging each other to death. Today was the day she was leaving.

"Noooo…you can't leave me. I love you. You're the bestest friend I've ever had! You cant leave. Who will I be best friends with now?" she cried clinging to her.

" Don't worry," said the other girl, crying as well, "you'll find someone. I will never forget you ok? I'm sorry I have to leave you, but mom wants me to go to a better school. I would take you with me if I could, but I doubt your dad would let you. You're the bestest friend I've ever had as well. I love you too. Don't forget me k?"

She shook her head, "Never..have a safe trip. I hope I'll get to see you again. Promise me. You will never change the way you are and if anything bad happens, you will call me immediately."

"Ok. Promise. I'm going to miss you bye." The little girl hugged the other one last time. Then, she went into the car and they drove off.

"I'm going to miss you as well. Goodbye…." The brown-haired girl whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks.

**End of flashback**

* * *

Well I know how I told ya'll that I would post this up earlier, but I was having writer's block. I made this a bit longer. I don't know what else to put into the future chapters. let's just say that all the chapters that I've posted up didn't go the way I wanted them to go. So now I cant figure out the ending. Guess I'll just have to go step-by-step. 

I hope ya'll are enjoying you all's summer. I know I'm not. I've been crying myself to sleep for the past two days….things aren't really going well with friends, family, and my boyfriend. sigh I hope things go better. Well, whatever. I hope I'll see you all review. Oh and if you have the chance, would you read my other story. I changed the summary. I think its going to get better. The first chapters suck and are small, but then get better and longer. I wrote that one before I wrote this one last year. Then I put them both off until I finally posted them up on this screen name. Well, I got to go.

Ja ne!


	12. Hijime part3

Well, I almost recovered my files on my other story….but failed….sucks. Well, I haven't gone to the store yet, but I might tomorrow so I'm going to get a floppy and if I do then the new story will be up soon. Ya'll still haven't told me if I should or not. Hmmm…oh well.

I have no news for now except that I wish ya'll all a Happy Late Fourth of July because I updated just now, after that day.Lol. To those who don't live in America, then never mind. Oh and guess what? My birthday is on the 7th. Yay me! Gonna be one year older! Well, on with the story!

Disclaimer: Me? Own Inuyasha? Oh do I wish, but no, I don't own them. I just borrow them for the story.

* * *

**The New Neighbor**

**Chapter 12(I saw I did it wrong last one)**

**Hijime part III**

"Ah, I just can't wait to see my good buddy of mine. I hope he's still not dating that Kikyo girl. Man do I sure hate her. Hmmm..maybe he's hooked up with another girl. Oh, and maybe she'll have a sister or friend that will bear my children. Oh the joy of seeing Inuyasha again. We've been separated for 6 years. I do hope he remembers me," said **(ya'll do know who it is right? The 'will bear my children' should give you a hint, lol)** Miroku.

* * *

"M-m-my b-b-brother? W-w-what are you talking about?" Kagome stuttered. She was bewildered. Her brother was dead. Why would he have to do with anything? _Was that the reason he was ignoring me the whole day?_

"I think…" _How the hell am I suppose to tell her that Kikyo resurrected Hijime and is under her spell to go out with her and not remember his sister?_

Flashback 

"Now, now, don't be that way. Just because you dumped Kikyo doesn't mean that she wont get over you. She already has matter of fact. Here she comes, with Hijime."

"Well, hello Inuyasha? How is my ex doing? Oh? Have you met my new boyfriend? Hijime?" Kikyo said with a smile on her face.

"Kikyo….what have you done?" Inuyasha said angrily.

"Oh Inuyasha. Did you really think I was going to let you get away with it? To actually dump me and not do anything about it? Well, Hijime here, won't remember Kagome nor do I intend him to. Know why? He's under my spell. He will never remember her. If you fuck Kagome or much less even look at her and I find out, I will have him kill her and I'll have you there and watch. Just because you're a hanyou Inuyasha doesn't mean that I cant control you…best you remember that. Come on Hijime, let's go." Kikyo said now turning to Hijime.

"Alright baby. Let's go." Hijime then wrapped an arm around her waist and walked off together.

End of flashback 

They were now in the Kyo's apartment. They had both been quiet the whole way. They were sitting down and Kagome was looking at him.

"So?" Kagome said a bit anxiously, "Will you tell me what's going on? My brother isn't alive. Why would he have anything to do about…well I don't know exactly, but will you just tell me now?"

Inuyasha sighed, waited a few minutes then broke the silence by telling her, "Kikyo resurrected him, he's under her spell, he wont remember you, he's dating her, and if Kikyo finds out I told you or even 'look' at you, she's going to have him kill you…"

"W-w-what d-d-did you just s-s-say?" Kagome stuttered and then took it as the moment to faint.

* * *

She had just arrived to where her long-lost friend lived. She loved _her_ parents as her own mother and father as well. They were always caring to her as if she was another daughter. She couldn't wait to see _her_ parents' faces once they see her. She had changed completely. She didn't have those geeky-like-glasses anymore, her hair was straight and not curly, she was taller, she was no longer over weight, and she had no pimples, plus her hair was no longer blonde, it was dark brown. 

'_I do hope they will accept me as they use to. I hope my friend hasn't changed. She promised she would be the same. I will always remember that promise……' _the once-little-girl now to a grown teenager said.

She knocked on the door and she heard yelling. She thought she had the wrong house and was turning around and the door opened, "What the hell do you want?"

'_No……it couldn't be. Her parents never cuss.' _"Mr. Higurashi?" **(sp? I think I spelt it right but I'm not sure)**

"Yeah? What the hell do you want?" he answered again.

"It's me. Sango. Do you not remember? Mr. Higurashi, what happened to you? You never cuss." Sango said to him.

"Get the fuck out of here. I never want to see you again. I don't know you." And with that he slammed the door in her face.

_'Kagome……you promised me that if anything like this ever happened you would call me. Why didn't you call me?'_

* * *

"Ah, here we are. This is the place. You can stop now Reiko." Miroku told his limo driver. Rieko, the limo driver, was one of his father's ex-girlfriends and because she was his ex, there was no way he was going to ask her to bear his children. She was beautiful, but he would never date a woman who had had sex with his father. It was just too nasty. Reiko opened the door for him and he got out only to see a beautiful woman outside the house from across the street. She was just standing there as if she had just had the door slammed in her face.** (Is he psychic or what?)**

He walked on over to where she was. **(She was now at her car that was parked in front of the house, on the street. K? k.. on with story)**

"Well, hello there? How are you?" he said to her. Then, seeing that she was just looking at him, not saying anything, he grabbed one of her hands and kneeled on one knee and said, "Would you do me the Honor and bear my children?"

She took this by surprise. Sure guys had asked her out not only in the end to have sex with her but they were never that straight with her. She immediately slapped him and said, "Pervert!" She got in the car and drove off.

"Oh well. I'll see her again sometime. Hopefully." Miroku walked back on over to Inuyasha's house and knocked on his door. He got no answer. He knocked again and still got no answer. _Guess, I'll just have to wait out here for him._ He sat down on the steps, waiting for his arrival.

* * *

"Kagome? Kagome? Hey, are you ok?" Inuyasha said shaking Kagome making her get out of her unconsciousness. 

Kagome groaned. She had fainted and was now laying on the couch with Inuyasha kneeling on the floor next to her. "I don't know. I mean, I'm ok but…." She shook her head, "what you just said. Is it true? Kikyo has him under control and if you look at me she'll have him kill me? That he won't remember me? Is that possible. I mean, I know it is because I read it but there's only one of those books on stock. I found another note in the book. Hijime wrote in it. He said that miko book was the only one in stock, that he had to pay a fortune for it."

"I'm not sure Kagome, but she found a way. I don't want anything to happen to you, so I'm going to have to ignore you for a while. I can't live knowing I got you hurt…." Inuyasha said.

"I'm not going to let Kikyo get away with this. I don't care how much of a better miko she is, she's not going to stop me or get anyone killed. Inuyasha…..you ignoring me today killed me…..it would kill me not to talk to you for the rest of my life…I don't care what she says, I'm going to talk to you. You got that Inuyasha? I don't care. These past couple of days I've been studying the book a lot. I got to bed late, reading it, trying to control my miko powers. I know it's only been two days but I've learned to control it already. I'm a fast learner. If she challenges me, I'm not backing down. There's no way I am. I'm not weak. I'm strong. I just figured that out after all these years. There is no way Inuyasha that she will make me stop loving yo-" Kagome said but got cut off by Inuyasha's kiss.

They were getting into it, deepening the kiss. Tongues intertwining, hands pushing each other to be close as possible, when Kagome felt it. She broke the kiss instantly.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

"Kyo…she's not here. She…I feel a strange power here. A faded one, it's as if someone was here and then left. I don't know but something's wrong here. I can feel it," Kagome said looking around as if some clue would come out.

"Is this some miko kind of power that your feeling?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah…wait a minute…I-" Kagome shut her mouth instantly for what she saw was what only what a miko could see if she concentrated. Words. On the wall, they said:

**I've got Kyo. Only way to get her back is a battle of death with you resurrected brother. You win, you get Kyo. I win, I get your soul…and Inuyasha. Park, tomorrow night, 12A.M sharp or else….she gets it.**

* * *

So? How did ya'll like this chapter? I finished the on July fourth, right after we got home from the park where they had tons and tons and tons of fireworks. It was so awesome. 

Guess what? I was so stupid that I never saw that we did have floppy disks. **mutters** 'I'm so dumb' So after I post this up, which of course I wont be able to since my dad said I couldn't get on the internet **pouts** so I wont be able to update or talk to my boyfriend. **frowns** I wanted to tell him that I loved him and that I was thinking of him while watching the fireworks. This isn't fair!………….so like I was saying I'll post this up on the 5th which is tomorrow, hopefully I'll be able to and after I do, I'll start on my new story "Not a dog?" check it out if you have the time and if you do, check out my other story "A betrayal" **frowns** I don't have people reading it. Yeah I know the first chapters suck and are short, but hey! They get longer and better! I promise you. Just ask **ThebigW. **He even said so! So there!

I've noticed that, I'm on people Alert list and on people's Favorites list but they wont review. People, I know **ThebigW** you told me to forget it but I just wanted them to know, that I work my butt off just to type up these stories. I don't have time to write stories or chapters but I try to make time and try to make them as long as possible. So if you please would do me the favor and just say something. I don't care what, just a hi or if it's good or not every once in a while. It would make me feel better. Make me feel that people out there think I'm a good writer. It inspires me to write more. So will ya'll? Thank you to all those who have reviewed and tell me what mistakes I've done or just for saying to update more! I love ya'll a lot. Thank you!

I'll try to post up another chapter A.S.A.P. but I have a new story to worry about and I'm going to try to recover my files. So, Ja ne for now!

That button right there, yeah right down there, why don't you click it and review? Please for me? You know you want to…yeah you know you do! Don't hesitate…just click it and then just type and send, it's that easy…come on…you know you want to!


	13. Saving Kyo

As you all should know now, my new story is now out. Well, it has been for a while. I'm sorry I haven't updated. My computer just totally wouldn't work on me and I had to get it fixed. We got it two weeks later but found out we lost our disk to put the Internet on the computer. After about, oh I don't know, two weeks I found it. But now, I can't activate my Internet thing. Uh, life sucks. I checked my mail at my friend's house and I have over 45 emails! I only got to check one. I should be getting more now. What a bummer, so much mail but I don't get to read it. So hopefully my Internet will start working again. I've only got 3 days till I go back to school so I might not be updating for a while. I'm going to have a whole lot of homework.

**ThebigW: So your not liking the way Inuyasha is in _my_ story? You know I don't want to fight so I'll just add a bit of his angry self in ok? Happy with that? Hope you are. Anyone else not satisfied with my story?**

**Thanks to all my reviewers. I love you all. Keep on reviewing!**

Well, I think I've talked too much so on with the story. I'll make it longer since I made ya'll wait.

Disclaimer: I don't own that cute hanyou. Boohoo….

**Chapter 13?**

**Getting Kyo Back**

**The New Neighbor **

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said a bit shaken.

"What is it? Do you not like kissing or something? I mean, we almost had sex on the couch last time what's so different now?" Inuyasha said heatedly. He kissed her again but Kagome, once again, pushed him off of her.

"What the fuck? Are not interested in me now or what?" Inuyasha said to her as his anger rose.

"Fuck Inuyasha. I'm trying to tell you something! Kyo's been kidnapped and here you go ranting about sex and kissing! Is that so important to you? Sex and kissing! God, you're just like all the other boys…"

She pushed him away from her and went to her room. She started to get down on her knees to get the book under her bed when Inuyasha grabbed her. He lifted her up and made her face him. His anger showed on his face.

"I am nothing like those bastards you here! Don't you dare compare me to those weaklings! Those-"

"Weaklings because they're humans!" Kagome blurted out. She was now getting angry. "I am a human, a different kind, but a human! Don't you dare say I'm a weakling Inuyasha! If I remember correctly, you were _kissing_ a "weakling". They aren't all bastards-"

"Ok then, the majority!"

"Yeah, that includes you as well."

"What did you just say to me wench!"

It wasn't just his tone but what he called her that got her furious. She started to glow a dark red color. It surrounded her whole body and it burned Inuyasha's hands. He immediately let go of her and backed away a bit. He knew what a purified arrow could do. He was shot by one, but Kikyo had saved him from it. After that they started dating, which wasn't meant to be. He wasn't too scared of Kagome. He knew it would hurt like hell if Kagome shot him with an arrow or any miko at that.

He didn't know all what powers a miko had but he didn't want to find out from Kagome. No, not from her. He didn't mean to hurt her. His demon side got to him and it reacted at the words she had said to him.

"Kagome….I'm sorry for hurting you. I didn't mean to. My demon side…..it got to me. Honest."

The light that surrounded Kagome had turned from a dark red to a light blue, then it just vanished. Kagome looked weak to him. Like the light had drained all of her power.

She had felt lightheaded after all the light had faded. She was feeling weak and knew she wouldn't be able to maintain her stability. Her knees locked and her legs were giving out on her. After trying to stay on her feet for a couple of minutes, her whole body went out on her and she was falling, falling into someone's arms. All she heard was 'I've got you', then everything went black.

* * *

"Damn it Kagome. You….uh I swear when I find you, you'll be in big trouble." Sango was furious. She couldn't believe it. She just couldn't. Yes, they said they would keep in contact. They were, for the first year. After that, not a word from her since. She didn't care about school at the moment. She was attending school back where she lived, and it was a school day, but she skipped it to come here and visit Kagome for the day. **(I don't know what day it is so just work with me. It's been a while so I can't remember what going on)**

"Damn it Kagome. I missed a day of school to come and see you and this is how you repay me? When I see you, you sure as hell will get a piece of my mind!"

She parked her car right in front of this cafe and got out. She opened the door and a little golden bell introduced her as she went in the café. She sat in a chair near the window, she looked out and watched everyone pass by. They all looked peaceful. The weather was just wonderful. The sky couldn't be any bluer. No clouds in sight. The trees were filled with healthy green leaves. A mild wind blew here and there. People walking around, wearing different outfits and them not caring. They all looked as if they didn't give a care in the world if it ended.

"Um, miss? What would you like to drink?"

"Hmm? Oh, umm I'll have a vanilla bean frappuccino. (I think that's how you spell it)"

"Alright miss. I'll bring it to you in just a couple of minutes."

"Thank you"

After the waitress left, someone came through the door. Sango looked up to see and she was furious. It was the same guy that asked her to have sex with him. _'The nerve of that guy!'_

She watched him as he went to the same waitress that was serving her and he seemed to be asking her a question. The waitress had a look of disgust on her face for a moment, but then he seemed to say something else to her. She glanced at Sango, then looked back at him and smiled. She nodded.

"Great! Meet me at my house at 9:30 tonight and you can start bearing my children!"

'_Whoa, wait a minute. Bear his children? He asked her to bear his children then he goes off to some other girl, who is so much uglier, and ask her the same question?'_

She got up and went toward them.

"Now wait just one goddamn second! You asked me not over an hour ago to bear your children and I refused. Now you go off to this," she pointed to the waitress, "and ask her the same thing! You're such a big pervert and such a flirt!"

She slapped him. She gave him a death glare and then walked off back to her seat. She looked out the window watching people pass by while having a furious look on her face. The waitress went to her with her order. She didn't look offended by what Sango had "said" to her. She was actually a bit pleased. She put her order on the table and left.

Miroku, which by the way Sango doesn't know, that's what he's named, sat not too far away from her. He placed himself where he could see what she was doing. Sango thought about just getting up and leaving when she saw there was a piece a paper right under her drink.

She lifted her drink and saw there where two pieces of paper. They both had things written on it. The first one said:

Ok, look. I'm not offended by the way insulted me because I would so understand. I'm going to tell you this first. He did ask me to bear his children and I looked disgusted, did I not? Well, then he explained that he was just trying to make a girl in the café jealous. That's when I glanced at you and he gave a little nod. I decided to go with it. I didn't mean any harm by it. I'll tell you know, but take no offence by it; I would love to bear his children because he is so hot, but I wouldn't if he wanted someone else.

"Meaning?" she whispered to herself. Sango was a bit shocked but shook it off. She looked at the second piece and it said:

_I think we started out on the wrong foot. My name is Miroku. _(Someone give me a last name please)_ What's your name?_

Sango raised an eyebrow. She turned to look at him and he smiled at her. She turned back around._ 'Why don't guys just ever give up?'_ She looked through her purse and dug out a couple of bills and placed them on the table. She grabbed her drink, got up, and walked to the door.

"Now wait, please," Miroku called after her. She wouldn't stop, so he got up and went after her. He caught up to her just as she was opening her car door.

"Hold on. I'm trying to be nice here."

"Nice? You call asking me out for sex nice?"

She got in the car and left.

"Damn it. She was hot too."

* * *

"Kagome? Sweetie? You ok?"

Kagome didn't know weather she dreamt the caring words or not. She was within her own little world. She would fade in into the real world, then fade out into her own. She was just fading in when something pulled her back. Next thing you know she was running. Running in a corridor, running in complete darkness. She was scared. She couldn't see a thing. She didn't know why she was running but she knew she was running from something, something that was behind her. It was close behind, but she didn't know how close, all she knew is that she couldn't stop.

If she did, it would be over. "Kagome!"

She woke with a start. She was breathing rapidly, sweat running down her face. _'It was just a dream'_ she kept telling herself. _'Just a dream'._

"Kagome are you alright? You kept coming back for a minute then you passed back out. Next thing you know, you're breathing pace went up and you were sweating. You screamed out and that's when I got real worried. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Inuyasha." Kagome said, more to herself then to him.

"You sure?" He asked real worried.

"Yeah positive. What time is it?"

"Ummm, I think it's 11:30. You were passed out for quite some time."

"11:30! We have to go. Kyo…..we have to get her."

"We will but you're not coming. You need some rest. I'm not letting you get close to Kikyo. I can't let anything happen to you. I just can't."

"No way in hell I'm staying here."

"Damn it Kagome yes you are. I-"

"No! And that's final. I'm going!"

"No you aren't!" he grabbed her and kissed her hard. He forced his tongue inside her mouth exploring her once again. She struggled for a while then gave up. She kissed him back with the same force. Kagome made a noise as if she needed a breath and he let go of her.

He got up and he started walking out the door when a hand stopped him on his shoulder.

"I'm responsible for her getting captured. If I didn't come and bothered her and came and took a place to stay here, she wouldn't have been here cleaning or something and Kikyo coming here capturing her. If anything happens to her, I will never forgive myself. Please Inuyasha. Let me go with you. Please?"

He looked at her. _Really_ looked at her. He sighed then nodded.

"Fine, but I'm fighting Kikyo. You just get Kyo safe and out of there."

"I can fight too you know! I'm a miko too!"

"Yes, I know but I've heard when I was younger that when two miko's fight each other and something goes wrong, something horrible will happen. I don't want anything bad to happen. I don't want you hurt. Ok? You got that. I don't want to repeat myself to you Kagome."

"Fine! I got it." She said sounding annoyed.

"Then let's go get her."

* * *

It was now midnight. It was a chilly night to be out but they were and they had no choice. The problem with being out there is that they didn't have a jacket on. They assumed they would get it over with in a couple of minutes but when they got to the park, for some reason it was bigger, a lot longer. They were going in circles. Neither Kyo nor Kikyo was to be found. The moon was out, not full but close enough. There was no cloud in sight, nothing but bright stars in the dark blue sky.

The trees were blowing in the wind, leaves shaking. No one was in the park.

"Kinda freaky huh? Just being here alone, in the dark."

"Feh. You call this scary? I'd rather be attacked by a demon then be out here in the dark looking for Kyo."

"Excuse me? What the hell happened to you? You are being so damn rude!"

"Oh? And what about you? What's with all the cussing? You didn't even cuss when I met you? Now here you go cussing at me-"

"Ssssshhh! Who's that?"

"What? Who?"

"There!" Kagome pointed out a figure by one of the trees. The figure seemed not to notice them but was just standing there as if it was waiting for someone.

"I'm gonna kill whatever it is. Iron reaver soul stealer!"

He went straight at it. The figure seemed to have jumped by the yelling that Inuyasha did and ducked. His attack hit the tree and cut it in half.

"Inuyasha! Stop. You idiot, it's just me!"

"Miroku?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "It can't be you."

"Wow. You remembered my name. That's a miracle!"

Clunk 

"Own! What was that for?" Miroku said rubbing his head where Inuyasha had hit him.

"For being such a dumbass. Now, why are you here?"

"Oh, forgive me for coming and trying to see an old friend of mine."

"Oh shut up Miroku. I'm glad you came. We just have some problems right now." Inuyasha said annoyed.

"Well, well, well. How could I not have seen such beautiful woman as yourself be here?" Miroku walked right passed the eye-twitching Inuyasha and walked straight towards Kagome.

He knelt down and grabbed one of her hands. She blushed slightly at just looked at him.

"Will you do me the honor and bear my children?" he said to her.

Just as Kagome was going to slap him and as Inuyahsa was going to hit him, a shoe flew out of nowhere and hit him straight in the head.

"You stupid pervert. You asked me to bear your children and now that I've said no, you ask everyone in the whole damn town to see if they would? Now, you asked this…this slut to do it for you?" Sango said coming out of nowhere. She had obviously been taking a walk. She just couldn't get the fact that her friend wouldn't call and tell her that her parents had been cussing. She kept thinking that if that was the case that they would be drinking as well and abusing her too. She had been so worried that she couldn't sleep and had to take a walk. She had been thinking of that stupid guy that had asked her to bear his children as well.

She said to herself, _Well, he wasn't that bad. He was kind of cute……what? What am I thinking? Ewwwww, he asked me to bear his children and I start thinking he's cute and get a thing for him? That's so not me. I got to take a walk…_

And that's how she found herself now. Taking a walk in the park, quiet and peaceful. Even though it was midnight or around there and chilly, she just couldn't stay at the hotel and sleep while all of this was on her mind and that she couldn't get a hold of Kagome. Yelling had interrupted her thoughts and that's when she rounded the corner and saw him again. The guy she had been thinking of a lot. She saw him bend down and ask that same question he had asked her. That was it. She was mad. She had been thinking about him and here he goes, obviously not thinking about her, and asking other women to bear his children. She grabbed her high heel shoe and threw it at him as hard as she could.

It hit him and everyone looked shocked. The silver haired person looked over in her direction, already in fight position. They must have been jumpy because even the raven-haired girl was ready to fight. So she yelled, "You stupid pervert. You asked me to bear your children and now that I've said no, you ask everyone in the whole damn town to see if they would? Now, you asked this…this slut to do it for you?"

"Hey! I'm not a slut you bitch! Come here and get closer and say that to my face you mother fucker!" Kagome said steaming.

_Kagome……what's going on? You never cussed and now here you are cussing a whole lot now. I'm worried about you. _Inuyasha said to himself.

"Oh fuck you bitch!" Sango came closer and was about to slap her when she realized who it was.

"Kagome?"

"Sango?"

"Oh my god! Kagome!" Sango hugged Kagome real tight and didn't want to let her go. She had been so worried about her friend and here she was. Right in front of her in one piece. "I've been so worried about you! I went to your house-"

"Oh no. You did? What happened?"

"Kagome? What's with your parents? Your dad answered the door and just cussed at me and it was like he didn't even remember me anymore. He smelt like tipple too. Is he drinking?"

Kagome looked down. She didn't want to say it was true. No, not to her best friend. She had also not called her. Oh yes, she remembered that day very clearly. She had promised she would call if anything had happened, but she didn't and she felt guilty.

"Kagome answer me is he or is he not?"

"Yes….."

"Kagome, why didn't you call? I had been worried sick about you because I thought something bad had happened to you or that you forgot about me. That's why I'm here!"

"Sango! I could never forget about you! Never! I just didn't want you to worry about me. I didn't want you to come so you could get hurt too!"

"Kagome. I have to worry about you! You're my best friend! There's no way I could never worry about you!"

"I'm sorry to break this little argument between the two of you, but me and Kagome have some unfinished business to do," Inuyasha said interrupting them.

"Oh yeah. I forgot. Sango, we'll have to end this later. I have to go somewhere. I'll see you later." She hugged her friend once more and ran off with Inuyasha.

"I knew I would see you again. I just knew it!" Miroku grabbed her and kissed her long and hard.

* * *

They were running. They didn't know where to but they were running. It was past midnight and they thought they wouldn't make it. They circled the park lots of times and they got nothing. Kagome was suddenly tired and had to stop and rest. She sat on a bench that was in front of a big pond. It was glistening under the almost full moon. It was very bright on this night. It illuminated everything. You didn't need streetlights or anything with the moon so bright as it was.

_I don't remember it being so bright earlier. Hmm, must have not have been paying much attention._ Kagome said to herself.

"Well, what do we do now?" She asked Inuyasha who had been pacing around for a while trying to figure out what to do next.

"Well-"

"Nothing except to give me Inuyasha back and everyone's happy…."

* * *

Yeah well, I'm sorry that it took me so long to do this. I have been real busy. So much homework and now I have tests ever week. No kidding! It sucks. Well, I had nothing to do so I just go, well, I'm going to finish this chapter because everyone has been waiting patiently. Thank you for all the reviews. I hope this chapter was long enough for ya'll since I haven't updated in a while. HAPPY HALLOWEEN GUYS! Even though it is Saturday right now, I'll say that now. Lol. Well, I'll try to update ASAP. Don't know when but I'll try.

Oh and will people read my new story? Please? I only have one review! Pretty please? Thank you! Keep the reviews going!


	14. remembering lovers

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

----last time----

"I knew I would see you again. I just knew it!" Miroku grabbed her and kissed her long and hard.

---now---

He let go of her and looked at her. She looked very confused and yet she not confused.

"I'm sorry, I really am. I guess it's just that I feel like I've known you from before and when I saw you, I felt like my whole world collapsed. I know you think I'm a pervert, but I actually can't help it. I got used to it, trying to get over a girl I loved most. I loved her so much and I can't get over her and when I saw you, I saw similarities between the both of you. I guess all I ever wanted was too good to be true," Miroku said to her.

She looked at him and felt pity for him. He was just trying to get over a girl, but she couldn't help but feel like she had known him as well.

"Who are you?" she asked him.

She would help him, yes, but she at least needed to know his name.

"My name's Miroku. **( I NEED A LAST NAME FOR HIM!)**"

"Miroku? Wait…"

She knew that name, but she couldn't quite tell from where, or maybe she was just imagining things.

"Yes?"

"Who is this girl you trying to get over? What's her name?"

"Her name's Sango. I don't remember her last name. It's been a long time since I've seen her and yet I can't get over her." **( just get me last names for all of them and give me extras for maybe future characters/ thanks!)**

"Miroku, did this girl, Sango, is the reason you're trying to get over her because she moved when ya'll were younger?"

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"Oh my god! Miroku! It's me, Sango! Oh my god, I've missed you so much!"

"Sango?" Miroku wanted to faint. The girl he once loved was right in his arms.

"Miroku? Are you ok?" She asked him.

He pulled her closer to her and said, "Never been better," and kissed her.

* * *

Kagome looked to her left as did Inuyasha. There she was. Standing there as if she was everything in the world. As if nothing mattered to her, only herself. 

"Inuyasha, come. Come or the girl will die." Kikyo said.

"Where is she? Where's Kyo?" Kagome yelled, getting up from the bench.

"Somewhere. I'll tell you right after I get Inuyasha to myself."

"I'll never go with you bitch! I love Kagome! Not you,get over it!"

"You dare say something like that to me and after all I have your precious Kyo, and she will die if you don't come at once!"

"Where is she Kikyo?" Kagome yelled once more.

"You really want to know? She's being raped as we speak"

**Hey. I'm gonna stop right here. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a very looong time. I've been busy. I hope ya'll had a merry Christmas and I hope ya'll have a happy new year as well! I'll try to update tomorrow but it'll be short like this chapter. lol. I wrote this today so I could at least update for ya'll. So pray I'll update tomorrow or you could just review! lol bye!**


	15. what did you do?

Disclaimer: I don't own that gorgeous hunk! Waaaaaa!

"She's being raped as we speak," Kikyo said.

Kagome stood there, shocked.

"She's being what?" Kagome said to her, unsure of what she had heard.

Kikyo smiled.

"You heard me bitch. She's being raped."

"Don't call Kagome bitch!" Inuyasha said to her, getting angrier by the second.

His girl's best friend was being raped and he didn't like that. The look on Kagome's face was so angry looking. It scared the shit out of him.

"That's it bitch you're going down!"

Kagome was so mad, her aura was turning dark red. It looked like flames all around her. It flickered around so much it looked like a whip. Her eyes turning from chocolate brown to crimson red. She then ran towards Kikyo, not caring if something went wrong. All she cared about in the moment was killing Kikyo for letting some sick bastard rape her best friend.

"You shall die tonight you good for nothing son of a bitch!"

"No, you shall Kagome."

Kikyo turned her aura into a light red color. Her eyes turned from cold brown eyes to black. She had a smirk on her face saying she was ready to fight.

Inuyasha lunged after Kagome. He grabbed her and knocked her to the ground. He yelled out in pain as her miko powers consumed him. Kagome heard her Inuyasha's yell and then her aura turned to light blue and Inuyasha finally stopped yelling. He was panting and sweating so much.

"Kagome…" he said.

"Oh Inuyasha I'm so sorry. I-"

"No, Kagome, I told you not to fight her. Something bad could have happened. I wouldn't be able to live if anything ever happened to you."

"Oh Inuyasha.."

"Oh no.. don't you dare forget that I'm here. I will not be ignored!" Kikyo yelled as she sent one of her sacred arrows flying towards them. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and dogged it. He ran towards the nearest tree and hid behind it.

"Kagome…your miko powers. Can't you find out where Kyo is?"

"I…I think….I'll try."

"Ok. Go and find her, then hide. And whatever happens, be careful."

"I will. You too. I love you Inuyasha."

"I love you too.."

He hugged her tightly and then looked into her eyes. He kissed her, maybe the last kiss they would ever get. Knowing Kikyo, she wouldn't stop until she got her way. Hopefully, just this once, she wouldn't.

Another sacred arrow was shot after them, barely missing. He broke the kiss and pushed her, pushed her back, urging her to run.

"Go! I'll take care of Kikyo. Go find Kyo."

Kagome nodded then ran off, off into the distance. She was panting. She had made it far enough that she couldn't see Inuyasha or Kikyo. She tried to concentrate on her miko powers, concentrating so hard that her aura turned yellow. She was an open target and yet nothing or no one took advantage of it.

'There. I found her.' Kagome smiled. She had found her friend but now came the harder part. How was she going to get her away from the good for nothing-erm…the guy? She started running off towards the northern part of the park. It seemed like she was in some kind of house of some kind. She seemed or sensed actually, pretty fine.

'How could she be fine, if she was being raped? I don't understand. Could it be that Kikyo was lying? That Kikyo only said that so she could get her away from Inuyasha? One way to find out,' she thought.

She was now in front of an old ware house. She entered carefully not knowing what was expected to happen. She stood there for a minute. Nothing. Nothing happened. It really seemed like and abandoned, old ware house. She entered a room and found nothing but newspapers all over the place. She opened another and found shoe boxes. Boxes piled up so high.

She went up the stairs carefully, knowing it was old. She found six more doors but what would be the possibility that Kikyo put Kyo in the first four doors. She went towards the back and opened the door to the right. What she found made her drop down to tears.

* * *

"Kikyo! How dare you? How dare you let some sick man touch Kyo!" Inuyasha said coming out from behind the tree when Kagome was out of sight.

Kikyo laughed bitterly. You really thought I was just going to give her back like that? You should know be better Inuyasha. We did go _out_ did we not?"

"Kikyo, what happened to you? You use to be so nice."

"Ha! Ever since that bitch came into the picture, I had to be mean. I wasn't going to stand there and watch her steal you away from me. You're mine and no one will have you but me."

"You were always selfish Kikyo!"

"And yet you stayed with me."

"And I'm sorry that I ever did."

Kikyo smiled, "I feel sorry for Kagome. I know she's a miko too and probably already found her poor friend but once she sees what else is in that dumb ware house she'll be in big trouble…."

Inuyasha stood there. His eyes widened.

"What did you do?"

* * *

**I could make this longer but I'm sort of busy baby sitting right now. I was trying to update yesterday but my dumb computer wouldn't let me. So I just wrote this chapter a little longer. I am having writers block as we speak, or actually me. Lol. But I'll get there. Ideas are hitting me but all I need is to think how in the world am I going to put all of them into my story. Thank you to all my reviewers. Ya'll made me try to think and put up yet another chapter. I'm going to try and update all this week. I'm on break and I'll have time in the morning to type up a short chapter then update so pray that I'll get up in the morning and for me to update. Then after this week its back to school and on to midterms. Damn..well I'll try and see if I can get time between studying and homework to type up a chapter. During the summer I'll have time and just maybe I can finish this story up, but I doubt it. I still have a long way to go!**

**Now review!**


	16. It's now her fight

**Oh my gosh! I am so sorry. I like so forgot about this. I know its been a long time since my last update. Ok here's why. After my last update, I ended up breaking my finger so it was hard to type. So I couldn't be on for a month. Then exams and tests are coming up so I've been studying so much and life and boys caught up with me once again that it's complicated. But now I'm on Spring Break and I have time to type up maybe a couple of chapters. Not sure but this one will go up, as you know since you're reading it so enough of my jibber jabber and on with the story that ya'll have been patiently been waiting for! Oh and don't forget to read my other stories. I need more reviews to keep them going!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own that mouth-watering babe!**

Previously-

'How could she be fine, if she was being raped? I don't understand. Could it be that Kikyo was lying? That Kikyo only said that so she could get her away from Inuyasha? One way to find out,' she thought.

She was now in front of an old warehouse. She entered carefully not knowing what was expected to happen. She stood there for a minute. Nothing. Nothing happened. It really seemed like and abandoned, old ware house. She entered a room and found nothing but newspapers all over the place. She opened another and found shoe boxes. Boxes piled up so high.

She went up the stairs carefully, knowing it was old. She found six more doors but what would be the possibility that Kikyo put Kyo in the first four doors. She went towards the back and opened the door to the right. What she found made her drop down to tears.

Now-

"How could she?" Kagome was on the floor, crying, tears rolling down her cheeks.

In front of her was a body thats hands were wound in chains that were hung from the ceiling and lifted the body upwards as well. Bruises covered the body, the clothes had slits in it as if someone had tried to cut them with a knife. Blood dripped down from the body to the floor into a big puddle.

Kagome got up and unwound the chains from the hands. She held the body to her and helped balance it until she was done. She put the body down and held it to her. More tears overwhelmed her and fell from her eyes.

"Hijime…."

"What did you do!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Oh nothing Inuyasha. I just resurrected her wonderful brother from the dead and put him there to surprise her," Kikyo said with a smirk on her face.

Inuyasha eyes got bigger. 'No….she wouldn't……….she would. Oh god, I hope Kagome is taking this well. I have to find her.'

"So Inuyasha have you taken this news well or not as I expected."

"You bitch! How could you? You knew Kagome loves her brother was going to resurrect him but you did it without her ever knowing and surprising her. That's harsh Kikyo!"

"Oh Inuyasha, if you think that's harsh than finding out what I did to him wouldn't."

"You will pay Kikyo. That you will."

"Let's see you try."

* * *

"Hijime, wake up. Please. You can't die on me again."

Tears still stung her eyes. She shook him a bit and tried to see if maybe that would help wake him up. He moaned and moved a bit. He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Kagome? Is that really you?"

"Yeah."

"God I've missed you. I-" he squeezed his eyes together as pain engulfed him.

"Don't struggle. I don't want to cause you any more pain."

"No, I'm fine."

"No you're not. I can't let you suffer like this."

"I'm ok. I think you need to worry about your friend."

"My friend? Oh my god, yeah my friend. Why? What about her? Did something happen to her? How do you know about her? Where is she?"

"I watch over you. Ever since that day I moved on, I watched over you and I saw what mom and dad did to you and I'm sorry I ever left you to go through that alone. I should have never left you but I had to as you know because of the book. You've gotten very powerful sis. Always remember I will be with you in spirit, no matter what happens. Be sure to remember the ones you love. You destiny and future has changed. You will go through difficult times you have already experienced and you'll have to go through it alone, but I'll be there, always. Now, go. Find your friend."

Kagome nodded with tears streaming down her eyes. She kissed Hijime on the cheek and left. She checked the other doors and when she opened the last door she found Kyo.

She was sitting against the far walls. Her hands were bound together tightly with chains causing her blood to spill. Her body was all bloody. It seemed that under the blood were large deep cuts that caused her to be covered by it. Her hair was all cut off with cuts on her head. Bruises covered her body as well. Kyo looked so sore. She had obviously been beaten because of her. If only Inuyasha didn't come into her life, none of this would of happened, but then she would have never had fallen in love with him either….love? Did she love him?

She would have to think about that later. Right now, she had to find a way to get her and Hijime out of here.

* * *

"Sango, I can't…I just can't believe it's you."

"Miroku, I've thought about you for so long. I always thought I had to get over you because I thought you had a girlfriend."

"Sango, never. I have always loved you, ever since we were little, I had such strong feelings for you that I knew wasn't normal for feeling just for a friend."

"Miroku, I-"

C R A S H 

"What was that?"

"That Sango, would be Inuyasha fighting. I thought he got over the fact that fighting gets you no where. Come on, let's go help."

* * *

Inuyasha had been at it for a while. He had swung his sword at her so many times but in the end, she had dodged all them. He kept his guard up at all times for he knew that Kikyo would never miss a chance she could get to hit him. So far, she had gotten this close to actually getting him but he had dodged it barely.

**( Ijust thought of something, did he ever have his sword with him? I don't remember anything in this story, sorry, its been so long, I'll try to catch up wit my own story. Lol. Just bear with me on this ok?)**

Miroku and Sango got there when they saw that Inuyasha let his guard down. Kikyo never hesitated. She shot an arrow that pierced him on the side of his stomach. He instantly fell on his back, crying in pain. It hurt him so much. His body felt like it was on fire.

Miroku and Sango ran next to him trying to help him. Kikyo saw what they were trying to do and shot an arrow in front of them to stop them in their tracts.

"Oh no. I don't think so. You are not gonna help poor helpless Inuyasha. He needs to be a man and take the pain. Let him get up on his own. So why don't you just go ahead and leave because this isn't your fight."

" I don't think so. We are not about to leave my friend on the ground you bitch. Why didn't you just go away and let him live his life without you? He doesn't need you. You're just a selfish bitch, Kikyo!" Miroku replied.

"Don't you dare call me that you-"

She was stopped when an arrow had been shot at her. It hit her barely. It just gave her a scratch, but that scratch had burned. Bad.

Kikyo looked at where it had been shot. Kagome. She was there by the tree. Her tears had stopped but her eyes were still watery.

_So..she got them out did she?_

" I wont let you hurt anymore people."

"Damn you Kagome. I cant believe you shot at me. Well, now its my turn. How'd you like seeing your brother and friend? Bet they were just wonderful no?"

"Go to hell Kikyo!"

Kagome shot another arrow at her. A yellowish-greenish aura surrounded it. Kikyo sent one with the same aura. They were close to hitting each other but didn't. Both girls dodged it. A purple aura surrounded Kagome while the same light red surrounded Kikyo. Kagome's chocolate-kissed eyes turned to an icy-blue color and Kikyo's black.

"It's about time you changed you aura, now the fight can really begin." Kikyo said with a smirk. The girls ran for each other, fighting with all they had.

While they were fighting, Miroku an Sango took that chance and ran after Inuyasha. His eyes were shut tightly. It was a miracle he hadn't passed out yet. They tried calming him.

"Inuyasha, man, I'm gonna try to pull the arrow out ok?"

"Damn it! Then hurry because it hurts like hell!" Inuyasha said replying to Miroku.

"Ok Sango, try to hold him down. He will struggle. Just be careful with his claws."

"Ok I will."

Sango held him down with all her might while Miroku put his hands on the arrow. He yelped in pain but held on tight. He started to pull and Inuyasha reacted. His body tensed up and his body strained upward. He yelled in pain. Sango was having trouble keeping him down but she tried her best. Miroku pulled harder. He too was yelling in pain. The arrow hurt so much by just touching it.

He couldn't imagine what pain Inuyasha must have been seeing that it was inside of him. He tugged harder and he managed to pull it out. He threw the arrow far away thanking the gods that it was over. Inuyasha was yelling, loud. It caught both girls attention.

"So, they managed to get it out of him, well see if you can pull this out."

Kikyo started to shoot another sacred arrow at him but Kagome took action. She ran to where he was and stood right in front where the arrow would have been targeted. She picked up her bow and shot an arrow. It was deep blue with yellow static surrounded it. It looked so powerful that Kikyo was about to move but she stood her guard. She shot her arrow as well. It was gray. A dark gray color. The arrows collided and a bright pink light covered everything.

_No…_Inuyasha thought.

**Ok I am sooooooooooooooooo sorry. I know its been so loooong. Yeah as you can see I was writing this over spring break but I got real busy and I've been real lazy this summer. I'm so sorry. I'm babysitting the rest of this summer but I will try to update. Maybe more reviews would help? Again, please forgive me! Now review!**


	17. we meet again

**Ring, ring, ring**

"Hello?"

"Yes, I'm calling for Higurashi, Kagome please?"

"One moment."

"…"

"…"

"Hello?"

"Yes, I'm calling in to tell you that your daughter is DEAD!"

!&!&!&

Kagome woke with a sudden start. She had sweat all over her. Her pulse had risen up as well.

'What a dream…' 

Kagome looked over and saw Zuko _(I don't know bear with me)_ sleeping soundly right next to her. She got out slowly from her bed and tiptoed towards the door but she never made it.

"Baby, where are you going? It's-"he looked at the digital clock"-5:20 in the morning."

Kagome sighed. She knew she could never get out without him hearing her. He was after all full demon so why did she even try it?

"Zuko, I had a bad dream and I just need some fresh air. I won't be long, promise."

"Alright then, make sure you don't." He back to sleep while she walked out normally. No use in tiptoeing now.

She had forgotten to her robe so all she was in were pajama pants and a tank top. She passed her little kitten, which took a lot of persuasion to Zuko to keep. She patted her kitten and walked into the living room.

'_Well, classes start in a couple of hours,' _she thought.

She knew she had to go to sleep but she couldn't. What if that dream came back to her? She knew that she would have a child but not any time soon. So why would she have a dream about getting a phone call of her daughter being dead. She just didn't understand.

She put on her house shoes, which were right by the door. Her other ones where in her room but she always kept a spare by the front door. She walked out, oblivious of the chill outside. She shivered when the breeze hit her, yet it felt so good against her olive skin. It was still dark out. She couldn't wait to get to school. Senior year. What a year it will be. Seeing friends she had longingly missed.

She still couldn't believe everything. So much had happened in the past and yet there was so much to happen into the future. Her horrible past was forgotten when she met Zuko. It had been at the end of junior year when she met him. She had fallen for him real easily. Like love at first sight. She had always thought she would love a human but she fell for this full demon. His gorgeous golden hair flowed down his back. It was pretty long. Longer than hers but yet not too long as well. His incredible body watched his incredible eyes as well, jade green.

He asked her if she would go out with him and she never hesitated to say yes. He had taken her to lovely restaurants. They spent their entire time with each other over the summer. They both fell for each other. Then it got serious. He asked is she wanted to move in with him. His house then became much of hers as well. The first night the spent together, the pressure of sex came but he never made her do anything she didn't want to do.

He would kiss her but he would never harm her. He loved her too much to lose her, so it seemed. Yes, he would get erections from her but he never pushed himself on top of her, making her to make it go away. He would always find a way to make it go down but she never knew how. She blew it off like it was nothing to worry about. She still had her virginity intact and that's what mattered. She wasn't going to break that promise of having sex until she was married.

'_Well, I guess I should go inside now…'_ she thought yet she never wanted to go inside. As much as she loved Zuko, she couldn't help but feel a little broken inside. As if something was taken from her and yet she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She walked inside and into the room and went to bed. Zuko must have heard her and he turned and wrapped an arm around her waist bringing her closer to her as he slept. She then fell into a comfortable sleep.

&&&

"Kagome…baby, wake up."

"Hmm…" she said sleepily.

It had been two hours now and Zuko was waking her up so she could get ready for school.

"Baby, if you don't get up and get ready your going to be late for the first day of senior year. You really want to do that?"

"Ugh…I'm too tired to get up…"She said.

Then she felt a pair of lips kiss the side of her mouth. She turned her head a little bit and her lips finally met with his. He kissed her passionately and slipped his tongue into her mouth. He started exploring her, exploring what he had already explored yet he still wanted to some more. He pulled back and kissed the tip of her nose.

"You too tired now?" he said with a smirk.

She laughed and said, "No."

She got up and got ready.

!&!&!&!

They arrived at school not later after Kagome had gotten up. They knew where all of their classes where already so there was no use and getting there schedule again so they went into the cafeteria where all the other high school students where as well. Everyone seemed to be really hyper for the first day of school while others looked of dread of the first day.

She looked for her friend Ami but she couldn't find her. She looked in the crowd of people and seeing if she saw any of her other friends as well but found no use in looking for everyone was moving too much. As if Zuko were reading her mind and knew what she was doing he said to her,

"Go look for your friends. I know you're anxious to see them. I'll be over where all my friends are if you need me."

He gave her a kiss on the cheek and he walked off towards his friends. She went into the crowd a little scared she would be trampled but found it was easy to walk through than she thought. She bumped into this guy and she said she was sorry. She then suddenly stopped. He was gorgeous. Amber eyes, his silver hair flowing down his back like soft waves of water, his lips were thick making her wonder if he was as good a kisser than she thought. She knew guys with thick lips were great, no outstanding kissers and she wanted to find out from him. Without her knowing, her arousal spiked up. She was attracted to him and she knew he knew as well.

She knew he was a demon but not sure if it was full or half. She saw two cute ears on top of his head. She wanted to know if they were as soft as they looked.

"I'm so sorry I bumped into you.." she said a little dumbly, still shocked to how beautiful he looked.

"No problem. My names Inuyasha Takahashi." He then really looked at her. Her beautiful brown eyes matched her delicate face. Her thin lips made it perfect for kissing they way he kissed. Her raven black her was in a low ponytail but he thought she looked gorgeous. She smiled at him and he fell in love with her smile. She was perfect and it was like she was glowing. She was so angelic like. He was afraid if he touched her he was break her.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi," she replied.

'_That name…'_ they both thought, '_where had they heard that name from?'_

Inuyasha then suddenly knew where. His eyes went big as he looked at her. _'It couldn't be…could it?'_

**Ok so I know this story is confusing but you'll get why later on. I'm so sorry I haven't updated but I've been real busy. High School sucks. I get so much homework every night. There's not one day where I haven't gotten homework. I've only gotten like 2 days where I haven't. well, I'm going to try to update some more. I need more reviews though. I'm tired of people just reading and not sending me any feedback on how I'm writing this story. I need to know what yall think of it so far! Well, review please!**


	18. Mystery guy

**Okay, so I replaced the preview chapter with this one. Don't worry if you missed it, it's all here. I made some adjustments. I changed names and everything. Thanks so much to ThebigW. Thanks for always being there. You've been there since the very beginning. I appreciate it very much. You always know what to say so I can get things going.**

**Again to my readers, I'm sorry for the long wait. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Well enjoy the chapter! Please review and let me know what you think. I know I'm rusty so bear with me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own that handsome hanyou whatsoever!**

-- Before--

"I'm so sorry I bumped into you.." she said a little dumbly, still shocked to how beautiful he looked.

"No problem. My names Inuyasha Takahashi."

He then really looked at her. Her beautiful brown eyes matched her delicate face. Her thin lips made it perfect for kissing they way he kissed. Her raven black her was in a low ponytail but he thought she looked gorgeous. She smiled at him and he fell in love with her smile. She was perfect and it was like she was glowing. She was so angelic like. He was afraid if he touched her he was going to break her.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi," she replied.

_'That name…' they both thought, 'where have I heard that name from?'_

Inuyasha then suddenly knew where. His eyes went big as he looked at her. 'It couldn't be…could it?'

-- Now --

" It's nice to meet you Kagome," he said.

_'Could this girl really be the one from my dreams…?' he thought, ' I mean yeah I've been having weird dreams lately, but the girl I always dreamt about… well I never got to see her but I know she was beautiful…all I knew was her name and that's it…but this girl… it cant be her…. Can it?'_

All she could do was smile. She was speechless. She just didn't know what to say to this boy. Never in her life did she think that another boy would hold her attention like this boy did. She had Zuko, but she thought that no one would get in the way with what they had. She knew everyone in school and she knew that no one would get involved with what they had. But for this one guy, this one guy that she just didn't know, had to come to her school and get her speechless, well that was just completely different for her.

"Kagome!! We've been looking all over for you!!" a voice said.

Before Kagome turned to see the who those words came from, she noticed two things. One that Inuyasha's ears had flattened on the top of his head and two that Zuko kept looking over to where she was at, along with his friends.

"Kagome!!"

She then turned and saw that it was her friends that were calling her: Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri. Eri, waving frantically at her, was the first one to approach them with the other two girls trailing not far behind. They looked as if they had been running from across the school because they had sweat running down their pale faces.

"Ayumi, Yuka, Eri… hey guys? How did your summer go, " Kagome said.

"It was ok," said Yuka, " it could have been better if we all went out of town like we had planned-"

"-But let's not forget that our little Kag here has grown up. She was, let's say, ….. was doing some grown up things this summer." Ayumi cut in.

"AYUMI! That was so inappropriate! Don't say such things! God knows you were doing grown up things and more this summer!" Eri said.

"Eri!" Ayumi yelled.

"What?! It's the truth. If you're going to start to say such things about Kags here then I'm going to too but of you though. It's not right. You're always saying such rude things to her or about her and she doesn't say anything back. Well from now on, I'm going to!"

"Wow… nice friends you got here," Inuyasha said rolling his eyes.

"Umm…yeah sorry. This is Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri" Kagome said blushing.

"Hi!" they all said. Of course, Eri and Yuka were the only ones blushing for the fact that he had heard all of that. They were embarrassed, but then again who wouldn't. Ayumi was the only one looking arrogant. She looked at him as if he was just another boy to be conquered by her.

"Well, Kagome has been very busy this summer after all. I mean, she even found her self a little boy toy off to the side. So Kagome, where did you find him? Spill your secrets because I want to go there too," Ayumi said.

"Actually, Kagome and I just met. Even if she did find me somewhere. I doubt anyone in the place would even give you a second glance. After all, no one likes an arrogant, egocentric girl," Inuyasha said saving Kagome but not saving her from the embarrassment.

"Excuse me?! Who do you think you are Mr. Macho man?!" Ayumi said gasping with her hand on her chest, looking as if she got hurt.

"Inuyasha Takahashi. Don't forget that, you'll hear my name from now on. Well Kagome," he said turning to her, "I'm hoping we'll see each other again soon."

With that, he lifted her hand and gave it a small kiss. He winked at her and then left, leaving her to blush.

She watched him as he left and couldn't help but get little butterflies in her stomach. She watch the way his hair swayed, watched how the cute little ears on the top of his head twitch every now and then, watch the firmness of his butt. Watching all this made her arousal start to build, she tried to stop it but couldn't. He was just too darn sexy.

"Well, what a pain in the-"Ayumi started to say.

"He was hott!" Yuka exclaimed.

"Excuse me! He's so-" Ayumi tried to say again but was interrupted yet one more time.

"-So who was that guy Kagome?" said Zuko, who was now walking up to her and her friends.

If he had smelled her arousal or had heard anything from their conversation, he didn't show it. He kept his cool and stood right in front of Kagome. He put his arm around her shoulder and gave her a peck on the cheek. They stood there as if they were the couple of the year.

" He's some guy I accidentally bumped into.," Kagome replied looking up at him.

"Well-" Zuko tried saying but the bell had cut him off.

"Guess we should go girls. We'll see you later Kagome!" Eri said grabbing the girls by their sleeves. Ayumi gave Kagome and Zuko one last look then left.

The couple started walking the other direction. If Zuko wanted to say something before, he didn't try to bringing it up again. They started walking down a corridor that had a lot of student trying to rush into their classrooms. Zuko gave Kagome one last kiss on the cheek before he left her to her class. When Kagome looked around her class, there were people already going into their little cliques. There was a bigger group of people towards the middle of the classroom. They looked as if they were gathering around one person.

She got closer and saw that she was right. The person that the people were gathering around was the same guy as before. The same guy that had her getting butterflies in her stomach. Inuyasha Takahashi. He looked like he was having a good time. He made it look easy fitting in. She couldn't help but keep staring at him. As she stood there admiring him, a paper airplane hit her on top of head. She turned at looked to she the perpetrator and found a couple of guys just cracking up laughing. They were giving each other high fives and saying to each other all sorts of things.

She was just about to go up the them when Inuyasha went up to them. He said something to them and one of the guys looked mad. Inuyasha said something again and the same guy got up, the other boys following his example. She couldn't see or hear what Inuyasha was saying but she knew it couldn't have been nice because then the boys started walking up to her, scowling. They looked mad and looked like they were about to do something they didn't like.

"Listen, we're sorry that we hit you with that airplane. We meant you no harm. I hope you can forgive us…" the boy's 'leader' said.

"Umm.. It's ok. And yeah I'll forgive you." Kagome replied.

"Great.." the boys then went back to their desks giving Inuyasha death glares.

Inuyasha looked pleased and started walking towards her. He walked up to her as if nothing else mattered. It was like there was just a glow around him and only him. As if saying that the only person in the world that mattered was right there, right in front of her.

"Well, I guess my prayers were answered," Inuyasha said smiling,

"Excuse me?" Kagome replied, one eyebrow arching upwards questioning him.

"I was praying that I would have you in one of my classes. Plus I even told you I hoped to see you again. I got my wish. Now, if you would please," he said grabbing her hand, "sit next to me, you would make me the happiest man alive."

She blushed and nodded. She followed him towards the end of the class where there were empty seats. Everyone kept watching them as the went together hand in hand. The girls giving Kagome death glares and the guys just smirking. One girl took all she could see and make a noise but only one spoke up.

"Kagome, what do you think you're doing? Are you cheating on Zuko? Cause if you are I'm going to rat you out like the animal that you are!" the girl said.

"Now, now, no need to be mean. Kagome and I are just friends. I know she has a boyfriend and I know she wouldn't do anything cruel to that poor boy. I just want to get to know her a little more. After all, isn't that what friends do?"

Of course, he hadn't known she had a boyfriend. He could help but feel disappointed. It just made his job a little harder and that was to make her fall in love with him. He didn't think it would be that hard. He had practically every girl drooling over him. He had no interest in any of the girls though. He came into that town with no intention of having a girlfriend. All he wanted to do was to graduate and to do whatever afterwards. But now, she came and he had every interest into making her his. She had this effect on him. He didn't know what yet but he couldn't get her out of his mind. He had prayed that she would be in his class. That they would see each other again.

The girl got quiet and sat back down. She was so mad. She wanted to go out with Zuko ever since she laid eyes on him, but he never had eyes for her. He had them for the one and only Kagome. She had always been jealous of her. Yeah, they may have looked the same but many went for Kagome instead. She didn't know what she had that she didn't. She jealously watched Inuyasha and Kagome walked towards their seats as she thought of a plan. She wanted so bad to ruin her life. She's always lived in Kagome shadow. She had better grades, everyone loved her, she was better at sports, she was even a better cook! She hated her so bad. Here she thought that this year it would all change and just as another boy comes around and she had eyes for him, Kagome has to ruin it and take him away from her.

_'I will get my revenge dear girl. That I do promise you and you'll never see it coming," Kikyo thought._

It was the end of the day and Kagome was now with Zuko. He had his arm around her and kept giving her pecks on the cheek. All the guys and girls were watching them. All of them jealous because of what they had. They were walking towards the parking lot when a rock was thrown. Zuko quickly grabbed Kagome, lifted her gently, and moved her to the other side of him. The rock passed just seconds afterwards where Kagome just stood. Kagome was shocked. She realized that that rock was suppose to hit her. Someone actually tired to hit her. She turned and saw that everyone was just walking normally. Some occasionally glancing their way but that was it. She turned back around and tried to think of who might have tried to hit her.

"Zuko…" she began.

"I heard it coming if that's what your asking," he replied.

"Right.." was all she could say back.

They now reached the car and Kagome opened the door to get in, but something caught her eye. It was that beautiful silver hair she saw in the corner of her eye. She turned and saw him get inside his car, but right before he got in, he looked her way and gave her a wink. He shut his car and drove away. She got into silver Porsche and shut her door. She strapped in her seat belt and they drove off.

They were now at her house hours later. He ended up taking her out to eat and out to get some ice cream. But they had a surprise - or more like Kagome did - coming. When they drove up to her driveway, all Kagome could see was that her black Mitsubishi Eclipse was totally trashed.

**I don't know. Not much of a cliffhanger. I just couldn't think of anything right now. Me and my boyfriend keep fighting and it's affecting my writing. No I'm not breaking up with him so don't bring it up. We've been going out over a year. I'm not giving all that up. Well…I hope you like the chapter. Please let me know what you think!! Please! The more reviews the better I'll feel and the more I'll want to update a new chapter.**


	19. question

**question. help me figure this out. you know since its been forever since ive gotten on...are we not allowed to have lemons in our stories any more? cuz i was readin some stories sayin that we can read the full version on some other site, wuts that all about?**


	20. Running into him again part 1

**Hey you guys! Yes I know don't kill me!! I know I said I would update more but life got to me again. So everything is crazy. Bear with me please on the updates. I will try to update this one today. It might be short so sorry. I'm on writers block which sucks so yea…**

**Well, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own him or the other characters.**

Last time

They were now at her house hours later. He ended up taking her out to eat and out to get some ice cream. But they had a surprise - or more like Kagome did - coming. When they drove up to her driveway, all Kagome could see was that her black Mitsubishi Eclipse was totally trashed.

Now

"What the fuck? Who the hell would do this?" Zuko said.

"Babe, language please. You know how much I hate cussing," Kagome replied, looking at him.

"Sorry Kags, but do you have any idea who might have done this??"

"Not that I know of…"

Kagome starts to walk around her car, looking at the damage. She was speechless. She really had no idea who might have done this, but she wasn't thinking about that. She had a silver-haired hanyou on her mind. Yes, she loved her car but she couldn't help but think about the boy. She felt guilty for ever developing those feelings because of Zuko but she just couldn't help it.

'_What am I turning into? She said to herself._

They were inside the house and Zuko was telling her about how he was going to buy her a new car but she kept refusing.

" I don't understand why not. If you just get it fixed, it's going to cost close to just buying a brand new so why not let me buy you one?"

"Because if you buy me one, people will look to me as a gold digger. I don't want that. I love you, not your money."

"So what if they think that. Screw them. I'll buy it for you because I love you not because you asked for it. I'm going to buy it whether you like it or not. I'll buy you a sports car thought. That Eclipse was too much of a girl car. Yes, I know you're a girl, but I think it would be sexy seeing you drive a sports car."

"No Zuko! I-"

"No, I don't want to hear it. If you don't want nothing fancy then I wont get you nothing that fancy but I'm still buying you your car," he said raising his hand up to stop her.

"But-"

"No young lady, I'm buying you your car."

Kagome then pouts and arches her eye brows together. She looks at Zuko and once a smile appeared on his face she quickly turned around.

"Ah, baby! Come on don't be mad. Other people would be happy if their boyfriends bought them a car."

"Well," she said, "I'm not other people. I'm Kagome Higurashi!"

He walked to her and wrapped his arms around her. He put his head down on hers and kept smiling. He slowly rocked them back and forth and slowly afterwards Kagome too would start to follow the rhythm. They both closed their eyes and danced to music that wasn't heard to anyone but themselves.

It was a brand new day and it was Kagome's turn in the shower. She quickly got out and started to blow dry her hair. She got into her clothes and looked for her things. When Kagome came down the steps, breakfast was waiting for her on the table. She smiled and quickly went to the table. Zuko was sitting down waiting for her to come down. They both ate quickly and put their dishes in the sink. They grabbed their things and started walking out the door. The first thing Kagome saw was a 2009 Alfa Romeo 8C Spider with a bright pink bow in top.

"I thought you said something not fancy babe! You even got it the very next day! How?!" Kagome said astonished.

"Well, it's not fancy. I was going to get you something nicer but you didn't want nothing that big. I was going to buy it for you anyways. I had gotten a car already and all they had to do was bring it over but I just called and told them to bring a different one," he replied.

"So you trashed my car so you could get me a new one!"

"No!! I just wanted you to drive another car-"

"What's wrong with the Eclipse! I love my car!"

"Yeah, I know babe but I just wanted to see you in a different car that's all."

"Whatever, let's just get to school before it gets late."

They jumped into the car and started driving towards school. It was yet another busy day at school. People gossiping, people fighting with each other, people trying to go up in the status chain. It was the same old same old in high school. The bell had just rang and we find Kagome walking in the hallway walking to lunch. She looks down for a second and runs into someone. But that someone wraps their arms around her. She looks up and finds those amber eyes she's been dreaming about looking straight at her.

**It was something ok. It short I know please don't hurt me. Ill try to write some more when I can. Reviews would be nice you know!**


End file.
